Sister - A Gajevy Fanfic
by Abhiveer21
Summary: Levy is back from Tenrou and her team is thrilled to see her. However, even if she was supposedly gone for a week, 7 years had passed and somethings seem different. They realise she has feelings for someone. Will they help her or sabotage her relationship with this mystery man? Rated M for occasional lemons.
1. Tenrou

_Day 3 since the return of Team Tenrou_

Jet and Droy walked out of their shared apartment as they made their way to the guild. It had been 3 days since all the guild members who went to Tenrou Island, who were thought to have disappeared, returned after losing 7 years of their time. They strutted through the streets happily as they made their way to the dingy guildhall. They were excited to hear Levy had money problems. This would give them endless opportunities to take her with them on jobs. 'Team Shadow Gear is back' they thought.

Jet and Droy raced to the Guildhall to ask out Levy on the job. While Jet was faster than Droy thanks to his weight problems, they reached the Guildhall at the same time and saying 'Levy~' in unison. They stopped in their tracks as they saw her near the job listings, right next to... him. Gajeel Redfox.

Ever since Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, Team Shadow Gear was in a weird relationship with him. The captain became his first real friend while the other 2 hated him, for what he did to them, and for what he was doing with their captain. To their relief, things had not progressed between the 2 despite the obvious attraction which had seemed to have grown in intensity.

Levy looked at them and waved, Gajeel also looking at the direction at which she was looking. His mood turned from happy to utter disgust. Happy cause he had the company of the dear Shrimp he had secretly liked, and disgust that her lapdogs were back. Gajeel quickly skimmed his eyes over the job list and picked the one best for their level. Without giving her a minute to think, Gajeel grabbed her arm gently and said, "Sorry! We're going on a job!" and rushed out the guild with a shit-eating grin on his face. Lily flew after them as Jet and Droy grew pale.

Jet and Droy slumped over the table as Mira served them. She knew that the people involved in Tenrou needed money desperately due to the sudden financial situation they were under that was almost non-existent until last week. But they had all lost 7 years. While the Twilight Ogre dispute had been settled, their money problems hadn't. Explaining this to Jet and Droy seemed wiser as both Gajeel and Levy were one of the many people desperate for money.

Oh well, maybe next time?

_Day 5_

"Levy~! Let's go on a job!" Jet and Droy chimed happily as she waved at them and walked out the guild with Lily in her arms and a smirking Gajeel. They turned around slowly and saw her turn back at them with an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry guys. I really need money and Gajeel seems like the best option for now." Gajeel's smirk widened as she referred to him and they walked away. Jet and Droy slumped over the table as Mira served them alcohol. Maybe next time. Right?

_Day 8_

"Levy~! Let's go on a jo-" Jet and Droy chimed before Levy abruptly and promptly cut them off, seeming she was terribly late, something that happened quite often. "Sorry Guys! I'm going on a job with Gajeel and I'm really late. Bye!" Jet and Droy sighed defeatedly. Hopefully next time?

_Day 12_

"Mira! Do you know where Levy is?" Jet asked Mira as Droy slumped on the bar stool, gasping for air from all the running. It was 11 AM and as her childhood friends, they knew that Levy was usually in the guild by now despite waking up at 10. Mira looked around the guild and her face lit up as she remembered something. "Ah yes! She went on a job with Gajeel." "OH, COME ON!" They said in unison as Mira served them strong booze. Help them process the pain. Next time?

_Day 17_

Jet and Droy had gone on their own to a job since they got tired of waiting for Levy. Levy walked into the guild hall beside Gajeel, both blushing strongly as they entered, his blush being 10 times darker than hers. Apparently, Gajeel had fallen ill on their last job and Levy was determined to nurse him back to health. The situation was known to most people and despite Jet and Droy's concerns, she was the only person close to him besides Lily and Juvia and they were gone on a job.

Levy sat sheepishly next to Lucy who asked her what was wrong. Her blush intensified and Gajeel just left the Guildhall because he was too embarrassed. Levy looked at Lucy. "Something happened yesterday."

* * *

_Levy woke up at 10 AM recognising her surroundings as Gajeel's couch. Despite being 103, Gajeel insisted Levy take the bed and he will sleep on the couch, yet she knocked him out and tucked him in his bed. She woke up today and went to buy groceries to make him soup. She wasn't the best cook out there, but Gajeel had made her capable enough to make a fried egg. She left a note saying she will be back later and has gone to the grocery store._

_She came back and saw Gajeel was still asleep but the fever had gone down significantly. She went to have a bath and turned on the shower. She was surprised by how good Gajeel's home was and how much he had invested in his kitchen and bathroom. She stripped as she turned on the shower, ensuring her entire body was dowsing. But being in his home, in his shower, having a bath, caused her to feel dirty. After she had been cleaned, she wondered if she could pleasure herself._

_Meanwhile, Gajeel woke up feeling quite fresh. His fever was practically gone. He saw the note next to his bed and saw that Levy had gone out. He soon realised that his stench was unbearable and he should shower. He stripped as he took his towel and headed to the bathroom. He was drowsy so none of his super senses was in check. He went into the bathroom when suddenly his eyes met Levy's and his jaw hit the fucking floor._

_The hand shower was near her folds as one hand held it while the other pleasured herself. She screamed and realised that she had been caught in her actions and worse was that she realised that he was buck naked. He stood there unable to react, sweating cold, lips quivering, face red until he saw that one part of his anatomy ached horribly._

_He gasped as he saw that his member was fully erect and hogging the spotlight. He knew he was large, but now, so did she. Her blush intensified at seeing his cock as she orgasmed unbeknownst to him. He caught the scent of the air and realised what had happened and he quickly excused himself before it could get worse as he could have sworn he had never been harder and more erect._

* * *

"Lucy... I-I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what to do. I... can't even face him." Levy said and Gajeel ran away from the Guildhall without her knowing. Lucy burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation when she saw a book slamming her face.

Her laughter ceased and she returned back to Levy, a lot more serious thanks to the book slap. "Okay, look. I have never been in a similar situation, but... You and Gajeel will hopefully find a way to forget that moment." Levy gave her an annoyed glance which translated to 'Give better advice, dumbass'. Lucy's eyebrows narrowed as she huffed and continued.

"Levy! Gajeel attacked you and you are his first real friend." Levy's gaze softened. "If you can find a way to look past that night, and still be close friends, I think you guys can look past something so natural," Lucy said as Levy broke eye contact and sighed defeatedly before her face felt relaxed, all the tension slipping away.

She suddenly felt a lot better about the situation and her face suddenly held a look of determination. Lucy will be the first to know her true feelings. She took Lucy's face in her hands, Her hands squeezing her cheeks causing her to look like a sunfish, and Levy leaned in, her face inches apart from hers as Levy said, "I like Gajeel."

Levy's hold released from Lucy's face as she took in what she heard, processed it, and then gasped out, "WHAT?!" They all said in unison. Lucy got startled and turned her head 90 degrees with Levy to look in the same direction that those 2 men sat, clear exasperrasion on one's face and tears streaming down the other's.

Levy blushed instantly. "JET! DROY!"


	2. Conspiracy

Jet and Droy put the matter of Levy's love life on hold till after the Grand Magic Games. Although Levy and Jet & Droy had a fully fledged conversation in the central park as to whether or not what she said was true, she denied it. She said that what she meant was, she has come to accept Gajeel ever since the incident and is grateful to have him in Fairy Tail. As expected, they were mad.

Out of all people in the guild, Jet and Droy were the only ones who were yet to accept Gajeel. The whole guild had otherwise. But so far, Gajeel had only won their trust... not their love. Initially, he had isolated himself from everyone in the guild, but slowly people started coming around the corner. First Levy; which was really ironic, then Cana; because he was the only one to last long enough to compete with her in drinking, then Mira; because she found out he was a great chef and bonded with him over that. Lily and Juvia were always his friends, but it was peaceful and calming for him to know that some people from the guild had accepted him despite knowing what he had done.

Fortunately after 15 minutes of convincing and pleading, Jet and Droy dropped the matter till after the GMG. But as we all know, 7 dragons came, none of the dragon slayers was successful and boom. The world was saved. Many of the Fairy Tail Mages had begun to journey back to Magnolia only to be showered with cheers from the town, with the restoration of their old guild hall.

But some members decided to stay back. Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Levy. As a courtesy, they were all given separate rooms for their stay as thanks for saving the city. Levy knocked on Gajeel's door and he came out, all ready as they went for breakfast. After a moment of awkward silence, Levy spoke up.

"Gajeel?" Levy said as Gajeel turned to look at her direction with a noticeable blush on his face. Levy giggled which helped ease the situation and continued, "Look. I wanted to apologise for what happened last month." Gajeel looked at her in confusion, not able to recall what happened last month involving those 2. Levy saw his confusion and then she said, "Sorry. I forgot I lost 3 months. Sorry for what happened _4_ months ago."

Gajeel's blush deepened causing Levy to blush and he spoke up, "N-nah, i-i-its alright." He mentally chided at himself for always getting nervous whenever he was near Levy. He knew he really liked Levy (quite _iron_ic) but didn't realise that his feelings had grown so strong that it would've had such a toll on his mental and emotional health. "I-i-it's natural. Everyone masturbates. If anything I should be the one to apologise. I should've known you were inside." Levy chuckled. She was glad that they could laugh about such an embarrassing situation. Her laugh was contagious and Gajeel started laughing too until he spoke up after a few minutes. "So we're good?"

"Yeah," Levy spoke up and this caused Gajeel to smile wholeheartedly. He missed Levy a lot during these 3 months and felt graced to be in her presence once again. "So how did you lose 3 months?" Gajeel asked and Levy sighed. "Well, it happened 3 months ago, and Lucy's spirits called us."

_Meanwhile_

Jet and Droy tried to determine a master plan to ensure that Levy doesn't end up liking Gajeel. They figured it out. While there isn't much they can do themselves, one book can. Natsu was fighting Gray as Erza and Lucy told their story to Mira when they found an enchanted book while cleaning the guild library and were sent to the past, specifically Natsu's worst memory. Mira being the gossip girl she is didn't get rid of the book but kept it safe and spread scary rumours about there being such a book.

Jet and Droy snickered morbidly. Yes, Levy's worst memory had to be the night Gajeel attacked them and crucified them to a tree. It was a foolproof plan. Make Levy open the book, let her go in the past, she would witness the scene as an audience, and she would realise what a monster Gajeel is. After seeing that, there is no way she would come near Gajeel again. They were returning in a few days. The plan will be initiated as soon as she arrives.

She did arrive, 2 days later. And as expected, she was happily walking side by side with Gajeel, her talking about the book that she finished 2 days ago, and him listening to her contently. Their plan was set in motion. They called out to her.

"Levy~! We want to show you something!"


	3. Memorie

Hello Readers. My name is Mirajane and today I will tell you about the book the Jet and Droy have picked out to sabotage Gajeel and Levy with. Now the book is called 'Memory'. Of course, no one apart from Freed and Levy knows that since it is in a dead language, but here's the thing. The book can show any type of Memory that the holder opens the page on. It can be a happy memory, a sad memory, or something which you don't remember.

It really works with the principal of what the holder _considers_ their category memory. In Natsu's case, the page opened on a memory he did not want to remember. But there are all possibilities to this. Now let's get on with the story.

* * *

Levy read the title. 'Memory'. Strange title to a strange name. Jet and Droy almost hesitated a moment before giving Levy the book. They had confirmed their suspicions and knew it worked when they used it to find Droy's most painful memory. As expected, they warped back in time. They saw themselves at the onsen at night when Erza fired her sword at the fence and it landed on Droy's ass. 2 hours passed and they finally returned to their time. Droy was sobbing, but Jet grinned with anticipation. He knew that the book worked. He didn't want his plan to backfire at them, so he said that a client had dropped it off to see if it was cursed.

Levy was about to open the book when suddenly she saw Lily. Without a second thought, she handed the book to Gajeel and took in Lily in her arms. He blushed and purred as Levy cuddled with him. Gajeel felt a tinge of jealousy at seeing Levy cuddling Lily. He wanted to be the one in her arms. He saw the book and read the title. he saw unfamiliar characters as he reached out to open the book.

Jet and Droy panicked as they saw that Gajeel might open the book and tried to move to take it away. Gladly, Lily let out a meow as Levy continued to stroke between his ears. Begrudgingly, he took Lily from her arms and put the exceed on the nearby table. Lily knew that Gajeel liked Levy but would never admit it. He would make him mad by cuddling with Levy and relaxing in her arms, he didn't even have to pretend. Levy giggled as Jet and Droy cringed on seeing Gajeel's reaction on the situation.

Levy read the title out loud and said, "Memory." She opened the first page and read out the instructions. "The holder will be transported to a certain memory they consider to be the most important. Open at your own risk." She proceeded to flip the page as Jet and Droy saw anxiously. They had gathered behind Levy and waited as something happened. Sweat trickled down their foreheads as they waited in anticipation. The tension was thickening by the second.

She flipped the page and read the words out loud. "Milestone." Levy vanished for a brief second before reappearing again. She was all sweating and had a determined look on her face. She turned around and saw Jet and Droy looking at her anxiously as they looked at her in confusion as she told them about how she had just relived the time when her name was announced for the S-class examination. That was an important milestone in her life. She also knew how the book worked.

Based on the memory, you will be awarded a certain time lapse to revisit your memory in the third person. She had relived the moment for 1 hour. She was hiding behind the job boards on the second floor as her name was announced. But she now knew how the curse worked. She opened the same page and saw how her memory slowly started to get typed along with other holders' memories. Gajeel saw her all sweating and asked her what was wrong, considering it wasn't even that hot. He put his elbow over her head as he tried to make out the characters on the book while she huffed at him.

Jet and Droy didn't know what to do. They needed her to get to open the page on 'Trauma'. It surely had to be somewhere. But they knew Levy was the smartest person in the guild. They thought as suddenly the 4 of them heard a noise coming from the opposite corner from where they sat. Before they knew it, Lily was in his battle form and sent flying all the way towards their table, knocking out all 4 of them and himself.

The 5 of them toppled on top of each other as Gajeel lay on the floor, Jet and Droy on top of him as Levy lay above them all. Lily shrunk in size as he fell on Levy's hand holding the book. He wasn't heavy but the force was enough for the book to be jerked out of her hands. They were all incapacitated but conscious as the book touched Gajeel and opened on a page before all 5 of them were warped.

* * *

Levy cursed under her breath as she was awoken by being exposed to broad daylight. Gajeel sat next to her while Lily tried to wake up Jet and Droy. She asked Gajeel for the time as he looked around and saw that the street clock said, 8 PM. Levy caught on to his confusion as she got up and realised that moments ago it was only noon. Jet and Droy woke up and saw the trio look around from behind the building where they were hiding. Levy looked around saw the book. She knew what was wrong.

Let's fast forward, shall we? Gajeel, Lily, Jet and Droy sat around a small bonfire as Levy figured it out. All the pages were blank and the conditions were only written for one set of pages. Levy's breath shuddered as she saw the title 'Pain' and Gajeel's name written down. She didn't even notice Gajeel standing behind her as he took in a sharp gasp. Levy had explained everything to them thoroughly and Gajeel knew why his name was written there.

He got up and his body was noticeably shaking. Jet and Droy saw what was going on and Levy asked them while looking at the book. "How much time has passed since we came here?" Jet and Droy shook their heads as Lily answered '1 hour'. 1 more was left. Gajeel started shaking more and he clutched his heart. He was rattling at this point, his breathing had turned ragged, and he was sweating cold.

Levy looked worried about Gajeel's suffering and stood next to him trying to help him. He fell on his knees and Levy started rubbing his back in order to comfort him. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up to her and said in a barely audible voice, "I'm sorry."

Gajeel's statement made Levy more scared and Lily also joined him. He had never seen Gajeel break down so severely before. The 4 of them looked at each other as Gajeel started feeling lightheaded as he fell towards Levy as she put one arm on his shoulder, pulling him into a sideward embrace. Jet and Droy were scared of what was going to happen. They had recognised their location as Magnolia from 7 years back, but couldn't tell why Gajeel was looking so miserable. If it was something that could shake him to his nerves, who knew what it could do to them.

Then they saw it. Gajeel on top of the roof opposite to the street and Team Shadow Gear walking down Magnolia. Gajeel scrunched his eyes shut and desperately tried to cover his ears. Levy pulled Gajeel into a backward embrace, with her holding his large figure. One hand covered his mouth in order to keep him silent. Lily took his battle stance as Jet and Droy spotted and pointed the Gajeel on top of the building roof. Levy sensed her own magic and spotted the 3 of them strolling through the streets. That's when realisation hit her.

At the moment, the 4 of them knew. Gajeel's most painful memory... is the night he attacked Team Shadow Gear.


	4. Pain

Gajeel clutched onto his ears as Levy's grip around his torso tightened while her hand stayed firm on his mouth. He had scrunched his eyes shut when suddenly, the Gajeel on the rooftop lept. He converted his arm to an iron club before it hit Levy's stomach and the impact sent her flying towards the nearby building. She screeched at the pain of her broken ribs while Gajeel yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!" which was stifled by Levy's hand.

Suddenly the surroundings around them changed. Gajeel found himself under a cherry blossom tree. His hold from his ears loosened and he saw her next to him. Levy suddenly came around and sat in front of him. She saw his eyes had become puffy from the tears that continued to roll down his face. She wiped them with her hands gently and pulled him into a tight hug. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her as he cried on her shoulder.

A good 10 minutes must have passed while they were in each other's arms. Gajeel's pain started to subside as he started to relinquish the warmth exuded by Levy's body. Reluctantly, he let her go. He broke eye contact out of shame. Shame, that he attacked such an innocent and amazing woman, shame that he attacked such a lovely guild, and shame that he had fallen in love with her. Levy silenced him by placing her finger on her lips. She knew that he needed her support. "You are not the same person now you were back then. You are our family."

Gajeel couldn't suppress the urge to pull her into an embrace as he smiled and mumbled a 'thank you', Levy smiled blissfully and hugged him back. His pain had vanished away. He suddenly realized their change in location when he saw teleportation runes surrounding them. Lily came running towards the couple who was in the embrace, he noticed their hugging and blushed while excusing himself and apologizing for 'ruining the moment'. Levy shied away from his comment and Gajeel blushed furiously and scowled at Lily.

Levy saw Gajeel wearing a true smile. Seeing him smile in such a place comforted her with the fact that despite all that happening right now, Gajeel was capable of smiling and being happy. Levy couldn't help but pick up Lily and pull Gajeel into a hug. Gajeel blushed and Lily begrudgingly hugged her back, not liking his soft side for Levy.

Gajeel couldn't help but feel like he didn't _just _like her anymore. Levy was the one source of light in his world of darkness. Despite what happened that night, the light in Levy never flickered and shined just as bright, if not, brighter than the sun. Levy was Gajeel's saving grace. From the point, he nearly killed her to when he joined Fairy Tail, to when he saved her, to when they did their first mission together, to when they became close friends. Levy had been there for him at every step. And there was not one step he took with Levy that he would ever regret. Because in all those steps, she was there beside him. Gajeel knew at that moment, that he was in love with Levy.

They broke from the hug and suddenly started to topple down the hill. They rolled down the hill as Lily separated and opened his wings. Gajeel opened his eyes and found Levy on top of him. He furiously blushed at what his eyes immediately saw. Suddenly, their surroundings changed. Levy and Lily found themselves at the guild hall and Levy looked around for Gajeel. She heard a muffled noise and as she looked down, she went tomato red as she sat on top of Gajeel's face, his lips in direct contact with her panties. She got up quickly, helping him to his feet. They made eye contact and looked away while blushing. Why was God doing this to them?

They blushed for a few seconds before Levy asked him, "So... Are you going to be okay?" Levy hesitantly looked at his eyes. His softening gaze did her in, and she felt her embarrassment melt away. Gajeel smiled, "Yeah. Thanks, Levy." She felt pride surging her body as he used her actual name and not some cheap nickname. Although, she wouldn't admit it but liked the little nicknames he had for her. It meant that she was the only person he'd think of whenever he'd see a shrimp.

Levy lunged at him and hugged him with all her might. She jumped with a little too much power as she didn't realise that her breasts were getting pressed between her chest and his face. He wrapped his arms around her, mainly because he liked the feeling of her breasts pressing against his face, relishing the feel as if he would never get to be in this spot again.

He put her down and asked her, "Do ya wanna go on a job?" Levy saw the nervousness in his eyes. She didn't know if it had always been there, but she noticed it for the first time. She couldn't help herself as she grabbed his left hand and raced for the staircase. "Sure!" His heart raced a mile a minute as he felt her touch. He knew he was falling for Levy, hard. But was he really the best man to stay by her side?

No. He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. She deserved better. And that is why he will make damn sure that he is the one who ends up by her side. He will be the gentleman she deserved. He wouldn't care if the others thought of him as a softie, he wouldn't care as long as she was by his side. He will win her heart just like she won his. Correction: he will _steal_ her heart just like she _stole_ his.

Lily saw them from a distance and facepalmed himself. He knew that Gajeel was an idiot despite being very knowledgeable, but Levy? She is 1000 times smarter than everyone combined. For someone so smart, she had clearly not noticed Gajeel's obvious attraction towards her. 'Just say it already, idiots!' he thought as another thought occurred to him.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something...'

* * *

_13 minutes back_

Jet and Droy suddenly found themselves on a snowy mountain. What just happened? One moment they were watching Gajeel get emotionally tortured and tormented as they relived his past, and now they were on what appeared to be mount Hakobe. Jet shivered from the sudden cold as Droy pointed out Levy's custom made runes. The runes were written hastily, so everyone got separated. They heard a loud roar emitting from behind and came face to face with a Vulcan.

Shivers ran down their spine as they began to run away. Jet ran at his full speed, surprised that the distance between them and the Vulcan was uniform, but even more surprised that Jet was able to keep up with him. They ran. And ran. And ran and ran and ran.

_11 minutes later_

Jet and Droy continued to run as suddenly Jet lost footing and slipped. This caused him to bump into Droy as they both fell and toppled on each other as they were practically a huge snowball. The Vulcan was still at their tail but the snowball gave them speed and they were beginning to gain some distance between them and the Vulcan. They smiled, relieved that they made it out alive when suddenly they saw a cliff up ahead.

They both shrieked like little girls when they failed to stop the snowball from going any further. Is this how it ends? They flew across the cliff holding onto each other when suddenly their surroundings changed and they found out they were no longer on mount Hakobe, meaning they had come back to the present. They hugged each other realising it was the present when suddenly they heard a few shrieks coming from behind. They felt a massive surge of magic power emitting from behind as they slowly turned their heads to find themselves in the girls' bathhouse in the female dormitories.

Juvia and Lisanna desperately covered themselves with their hands, their bodies in the water, when Erza got up from her place, not caring if she was naked because right now, she was pissed. They had violated their most important rule and they had gone and broken that one. Jet and Droy looked up at her, and maybe it was the situation, but right now they couldn't distinguish between a Vulcan and an Erza. Her eyes shadowed as shivers ran down their spines. "Don't you guys know this is the girl dorms?" Erza spoke as she re-equipped into her heaven's wheel armour.

A thousand swords appeared by her side as she tilted her head up so they could see one of her eyes. Her face was red with boiling rage and her pupils had shrunk to an unseeable size. Jet and Droy huddled in closer, both of them hugging each other as their whole body shook from the fear. Erza spoke up, "Allow me to ensure that that mistake doesn't occur again."

Jet and Droy knew they were fucked. At that moment they knew. They would rather face the wrath of a starving Vulcan than the wrath of an enraged Erza. Anyday.


	5. Rosen

**I got hacked and someone changed my password and wrote the stories. I deleted them and here are the actual chapters.**

The mission seemed quite simple. Simple dark guild disbandment that specialised in written magic and runes. Easy, right? ...Right? It was except for the client. A man same as Gajeel's height, age and muscle, only fairer, bespectacled, and much, much smarter. He spent less than 2 hours helping Levy translate the riddle to the guild's hidden entrance, and he was at her tail the whole time. They got rid of him when Team shadow gear and Gajeel went to fight the guild, but on their return, they were forced to see him again.

With every word he spoke to Levy, Gajeel would feel his blood boil. It took everything in his will power to not rip the man's head off. With every word he spoke, he tried to hit on Levy. Fortunately, Levy was naive enough to realise what was happening until they were about to leave. Rosen, the client, called out to Levy as she and Gajeel approached the exit of his house, Jet, Droy and Lily were at the train station. "So Levy, will I be seeing you again?"

Gajeel clenched his fists as he heard Rosen's request getting directed towards Levy. Gajeel glared at Rosen as he saw a glimpse of a devilish smirk. Something was off about this dick of a man. Levy flatly said, 'no'. While Rosen seemed to enjoy Levy's company, the same could not have been said for Levy. She was not dumb. She knows a player when she sees one. Rosen had apparently been annoying the crap out of Levy.

Gajeel sighed internally in relief knowing Levy wasn't interested in Rosen. Rosen got a little pissed and went for another shot. "Oh, come on. Can't you stay the night in this town? We could have a nice romantic dinner."

Levy's eyes widened in surprise as Gajeel clenched his fists to the point the bone-cracking was audible to all but Levy. Rosen held a creepy smile and a smug look directed towards Gajeel. He could tell that Gajeel liked Levy and Levy liked Gajeel but Rosen hated Gajeel for some reason. Levy politely declined as she continued her way towards the exit. She felt a hand grab her wrist as she looked back and locked eyes with a creepy Rosen. His grip was painfully tight and his smile was inverted as he said, "NO! Nonononononono, you are mine and no one else's! You ar-"

Suddenly Levy felt her grip getting freed as she saw an Iron club in Rosen's face, a few teeth getting knocked out and his nose broken and bleeding. Rosen was dizzy as he struggled to stand up. Suddenly he felt a hand on his throat and claws threatening to pierce the skin around his neck. He was losing his composure and he opened his eyes to a Dragon Force Gajeel, his face mercilessly dangerous. It was at that moment that Rosen knew, he fucked up.

"You lay a fucking finger on her and you lose all 5 fingers to touch from." Gajeel's glare was enough to make him shit his pants as he struggled to not let the fear surface. He failed miserably. Pathetic. Gajeel should've known better than anyone that he was all bite and no bark. After getting satisfied by the indirect response, Gajeel let go of Rosen's throat. Rosen thought he was safe, boy he was wrong. Gajeel took the moment to knee his face as he successfully knocked out Rosen.

"Let's go."

_A few hours later_

Levy and Gajeel walked through the forests in awkward yet comfortable silence. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they left Rosen's house. Levy was a bit ashamed. The silence was suffocating her and she dared to break it. "Gajeel?" Gajeel nearly stopped on his tracks on hearing his name. The tone, the timing, he could just tell this was gonna be bad. "Don't you think you kind of, over-reacted?"

Gajeel completely stopped in his tracks and Levy stopped at seeing his stop. At that moment she realised the depth of the conversation she had chosen to ensue. Gajeel felt a vein pop on his head as he pushed Levy against a tree, towering over her tiny figure, but Levy wasn't scared. Gajeel shouted at her, "That motherfucker was hitting on you and forcing you! I woulda cut his hands off! No one is allowed to touch you like that." Gajeel suddenly realised that he was yelling at Levy and his expression unexpectedly softened at seeing Levy in a rage.

"Oh shut up, Gajeel! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and you don't get to decide what _I _want!" Levy screamed angrily as she suddenly realised how the tables had turned. She was backing up Gajeel and his back was now against a tree. A stray tear rolled down for a reason Levy couldn't quite pinpoint. She wasn't sad, she was just... angry. Before conscious found her way back, she slapped Gajeel.

Gajeel was shocked by the slap. Being on the receiving end of it, he was enraged why she decided to slap him, even more so that she was surprisingly strong. Gajeel snapped, "I am not sorry! If he ever dared to lay a finger on the woman I love again, he isn't going to come out alive! And I wouldn't want him to!" Levy suddenly went silent and Gajeel thought she had given up and he had won the argument. But seeing Levy wide-eyed and blushing, it was something else.

"You... love me?"

On Levy's question, Gajeel suddenly realised what he had said. 'He isn't allowed to lay a finger on the woman I love' may have slipped the one very majorly important detail about his crush. Gajeel went wide-eyed and went silent. He was sweating cold and was struggling to come up with an excuse. His lips were quivering and he was blushing intensely, despite the fact that he was not going to let Levy win the argument. "Gajeel, please say yes or no." Gajeel looked at Levy and his heart ached at the sight before him. Levy was crying.

Levy couldn't believe what she had heard. Does this mean Gajeel loves her? This is way too personal a detail. She wanted his confirmation or denial. The denial would for sure break her heart, but what if he had the same feelings for her as she did for him? Gajeel felt his heartbeat fasten to such a dramatic rate as he decided to do something he had never done before. "Fuck it," he muttered as he kissed her swiftly.

Levy felt Gajeel's lips crash onto hers momentarily as he broke the kiss after a second. Levy blissfully looked at Gajeel as she felt his chapped lips against her soft ones. When Gajeel parted, he seemed extremely embarrassed. "T-t-t-t-there! N-now you know! I really, REALLY LOVE YOU LEVY!" He screamed his confession as he screwed his eyes shut. It seemed as if he was yelling his confession to her. He could not begin to describe how scared he was. He opened his eyes a crack to meet a crying Levy. _Oh no, why is she still crying?_

Gajeel was too scared to react but suddenly felt Levy's hands on his shirt collars as she pulled him down and kissed him happily. This time Gajeel did not part quickly but instead cherished and took in every inch of her smooth and soft lips. He cupped Levy's face as he wiped away the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Levy had never been so happy. The moment she made peace with her feelings, she had been afraid of rejection to this day, only to find how stupid she'd been. Levy loved that dragon, her dragon, and she would not have it any other way.

Levy parted from him as she breathily said, "I love you too, Gajeel... so much." Gajeel smiled at hearing her confession. Happiness flourished in his heart like a midnight flower and he could not believe his ears still. Following instinct, he crashed his lips on her again and did what felt right. The kiss was much more heated and passionate than the last few and Gajeel was falling all the more for Levy. He immediately slipped his tongue inside and invaded her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs felt weak and she needed support to stay conscious.

Gajeel saw that she had stopped crying and was herself getting into the kiss. Her tongue slid across his as she desperately grasped his hair. Gajeel smirked at her actions and wrapped her arms around her tiny figure as he picked her up while she wrapped his legs around his waist. Gajeel broke and took in a sharp breath as he felt Levy grinding her core against his cock through the layers of fabric. He tightened his grip and she crashed her lips on his mouth again. Levy felt her back against a tree as she shifted uncomfortably. Gladly Gajeel noticed this and stopped in his actions as he gasped for air.

"We should stay the night somewhere," Gajeel said as Levy smiled shyly. "I-I'd like that."

* * *

Levy was backed up against the hotel room as Gajeel entered her filling her completely. They had had sex just 5 minutes ago and were already going for round 3. Levy gasped and moaned freely as she knew the hotel they were spending the night in had made their room soundproof. Gajeel grit his teeth as he felt pleasure surge his body from the immense pleasure he felt from being inside her tight pussy. Subconsciously he was pounding her and Levy just sunk her nails in his back encouraging him to go faster. At that moment Gajeel and Levy both knew, _This_ was pure bliss.

Gajeel now rammed inside her as Levy suddenly cried in pleasure from orgasming for the umpteenth time that night. His body made her unravel so easily that she lost count after her 7th one. He attached his lips to hers as he silenced her cries. It all just felt so right. Her smell, her taste, her surprising skill, her sounds, and the way her body moved against his, it felt right.

Gajeel was now impaling her and suddenly felt Levy's wall tighten around his relentless cock. She orgasmed again as he finally gave out with one last carnal thrust. He ejaculated inside her as he practically filled her up. He kissed her one last time as he wrapped his arms around her figure.

Gajeel and Levy finally calmed down as their insatiable thirst was finally in controllable terms, not quenched but they could at least control themselves. Gajeel picked up Levy bridal style and set her down on the bed as he lay beside her. He pulled the blankets on top of them as he cuddled and spooned with her. As the last bit of their energy left them, Levy chose to spoke, "Gajeel, about Rosen... I-" Gajeel kissed the back of her neck effectively silencing her as he spoke.

"I'm sorry if you thought I over-reacted. I just couldn't stand the thought of you seeing him." Gajeel spoke shamefully as Levy intertwined her fingers with his from the arm that lay across her waist. "I under-reacted, and I apologise for that. I love you and only you, Gajeel. And if anyone ever does this again, don't hesitate to threaten them." Levy spoke bashfully as she fell asleep.

Gajeel chuckled at the marvel beneath his arms as he wished to all his gods that he wasn't dreaming. This was the best day of his life despite Rosen being in it and he wouldn't have it any other way. Gajeel suddenly blushed as he realised he had lost his virginity to Levy as she had lost hers to him. He blushed deeply as he fell asleep. God knew he didn't want this day to end.


	6. Photograph

The Guildhall was nearly empty with the exception of Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Kinana, Lily, Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel and Levy sat in the library. Levy worked on some of her translations she called her job and Gajeel was asleep. He had returned several minutes back and the first thing he did was go to his girlfriend and spend time with her. He had his arms locked around Levy as she spooned in his lap and they sat on the floor.

He was so comfortable, like a giant teddy-bear. Levy purred against his chest as she realised her translations were finished. She started to stack the books together and kept the file of pages. Suddenly her eyes caught an unfamiliar book right beside her sleeping Gajeel and she couldn't help but reach out for it. "Fairy Albums #3." A photo album? Where was #1 and #2? Levy opened the first page and saw a picture of Mira holding the camera while Elfman hugged Lisanna. This had to be from before they left Tenrou. The next page featured Levy hugging Jet and Droy as the latter 2 cried in her arms. Droy was fa- I mean- different here. After Tenrou. No one had pictures from the 7-year time gap. Mira had to be the one who maintained the albums, judging by the handwriting.

She flipped the page and saw 3 consecutive photographs. 2 clicked before anyone could see her, one after she told everyone she was clicking a picture. Levy saw a photo of herself, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, the 3 exceeds, and Gajeel. She saw the date and felt disgusted at herself at how she used to pass time by pretending to read books but really just ogling Gajeel's delicious figure. Something caught her eye in the photos.

In the first picture, Levy was talking to Lucy and Gajeel was leaning back against the wall sitting next to Levy, and he was looking at the bottom of where Levy sat. More specifically, Levy's bottom. He licked his chapped lips as a slight blush could be observed on his cheeks. Levy felt her face heat up and she couldn't help but keep that shy smile off her face. She had never known that he liked her body that much.

The second picture. Gajeel had his elbows on the table as one of his arms supported his head. Levy saw his gaze fixed on her chest, more specifically, her non-existent cleavage. Levy saw the hunger in his eyes. The blush was more visible and Gajeel bit his bottom lip as an attempt to keep himself in check. Damn, he really looked like he was struggling to keep his composure. It was almost as if... he wanted, no, needed her. Levy giggled lightly and ensured that she would later tease Gajeel about this.

The third photo featured Levy hugging Lucy from one hand and everyone else posed to look at the camera. All except Gajeel. He looked shocked and his face was brightly lit from the blush. He had been caught in his act of ogling Levy and Mira now had photographic evidence of that. Levy laughed whole-heartedly but silently, to keep the sleeping dragon from waking up. That was until one unnoticeable detail caught her eye. Jet and Droy were in all 3 photos.

Though they were in the background, they had a look of pure disgust on all 3 of them. They hated the way Gajeel looked at Levy. In the past, Levy had always been caught by either Jet or Droy or both in her act of ogling Gajeel. That was fine because they did not expect her feelings to get reciprocated, no one did. But little did she know, that she was the reciprocator of feelings... Gajeel's feelings.

Jet and Droy had always hated Gajeel. For what he did to them, for what he did to their guild, and for what he did to Levy. Their hate grew at every step he took, from the moment he joined the guild to the moment he started to get acceptance, to the moment he became good friends with Levy, to the moment they realised he had fallen for her.

Why did they spite him? The reason was Levy. Intimidation. Whether it was them viewing Gajeel as a threat and them genuinely trying to protect Levy or the fact that they saw him as their 'love-rival', they hated him nonetheless. The very thought of what might happen if Jet and Droy were not to accept the new developments made Levy feel dejected. Lucy knew. Lily knew. Cana and Juvia knew. And they showered the couple with blessings and questions, but what about Jet and Droy?

The 2 were no less than her brothers. They were the closest thing she had to a real family. Despite their feelings, Levy always viewed them as her best friends, no, her brothers and though had come on terms to somewhat accepting the fact that she sees them as a family and not soulmates, the thought of her doing Gajeel for them would have been revolting.

Levy glided her fingertips over the picture as she felt Gajeel kiss her cheek. She smiled and turned her head around to kiss him as she placed a hand on his cheek. A loving kiss, yet so full of heat. Gajeel parted and tightened his grip around her waist. "Do ya think you'll tell them soon?" Gajeel asked cautiously as he looked at Jet and Droy in the photo. The glaring daggers could be pointed from a mile away and Gajeel knew that one did not require dragon senses to do so. Wow, they _really_ hated him. He could care less about what they thought, but he didn't want them to be the reason for Levy's grief.

Levy nuzzled in his chest while mumbling a 'no'. They had made up their mind that the relationship will only be revealed to the guild when Jet and Droy also found out. Gajeel freed one hand from his grasp and put it back to its original place before using the hand to stroke Levy's hair. Gajeel kissed her forehead indicating his support, but it troubled him to know that he was somewhat the cause of her sorrow.

Suddenly Gajeel heard some voices calling out for Levy, and he knew that it was none other than those 2. However, he just wanted this moment to last forever and ever and ever. Levy turned her head as she heard someone open the library door followed by the sounds of footsteps resonating in the guild library. She panicked for a second but saw that Gajeel's grip had not loosened, so she forced herself to relax as she met eyes with a concerned Lucy. "Levy-chan! Jet and Droy are uh... looking for you." Lucy spoke as she thought that the 2 looked extremely adorable sitting like that. She secretly wished that she had someone to love her the way Gajeel loved Levy, but the person who she has her eyes on is too stupid to notice.

Levy kissed Gajeel lips longingly as she got up and headed towards the exit of the library with Lucy. Gajeel sat there all alone, blushing deeply. Levy never kissed him in front of others, let alone secretly grab his cock and smirk afterwards. Gajeel smiled like a fool as he started to remember all the great times they had had sex, despite dating for only 3 weeks. He groaned in annoyance as he realised that he couldn't immediately have Levy. Oh, the agony.

Levy smiled at the handy-work she did on Gajeel as they left the library and entered the Guildhall. Lucy saw Levy smiling creepily, unaware of what she had just done. She shrugged it as Lucy saw a happy Jet and Droy standing near the job listings board. Levy raced her way across as she high-fived the 2 happily and looked around the job listings board for an appropriate job.

_3 hours later_

Levy looked at the job details as she sat across Jet and Droy who were sleeping. Stop the bandits that had been targetting Jewelry stores. Seemed simple enough, right? Levy and her team had it all planned out. They would lure them to a store, get trapped in the runes and the 3 will later incapacitate the bandits. Levy smiled at herself, being proud of the devised planning she did as she suddenly looked out the train window and saw her own reflection. God the smile was more like a shit-eating grin.

Levy suddenly chuckled, unable to believe how much Gajeel had already rubbed off on her. She smiled at the memory of what she and Gajeel had done before they left for the mission an hour ago. The dragon never ceased to amaze her and she wanted more. Suddenly, Levy remembered a moment of what Gajeel told her after their intense 35 minutes of lovemaking. The memory came across from nowhere.

'Shrimp, they're no less than yer brothers. They deserve the truth.'

Levy seemed conflicted on what to do and what is the best thing to do right now. She desperately wanted to tell them, but she couldn't force herself to accept the consequences. She looked at Jet and Droy sleeping soundly and a stray tear rolled down Levy's cheeks from the internal turmoil she was facing. She wiped it and made up her mind.

No. She wouldn't do it today... Will she?


	7. Kurogane

_Levy desperately looked for air inside Gajeel's mouth as he rammed his cock deep inside her. They had been at it for more than 30 minutes despite doing it right after 40 minutes. It was one of the many things Levy loved about her relationship with Gajeel. No matter how many times they did it, he always ensured that Levy was left satisfied, sweating, and breathless, just the way she loved it. Actually, she only loved the 'satisfied' part, Gajeel made her sweaty and breathless as an added bonus for himself._

_Gajeel grazed her clitoris with his finger as she screamed from the pleasure and came once again as Gajeel felt her walls spasm around his length. He sped up and pounded into her, just the way he knew drove her crazy as she came yet again. Unfortunately, that was when Gajeel hit his limit and came inside her with one last carnal thrust. __The 2 laid down on the bed as Levy collapsed over Gajeel and Gajeel wrapped one of his arms around her figure. The couple wore possibly the most contented and happy smile anyone could ever have seen on them. Levy felt Gajeel's slowing heartbeat match her own as opposed to the fast beating that nearly matched the pace of his lovemaking._

_"Ah~! I love you, Gajeel." Levy said as she put her arms across his rock hard pecs. She received a kiss on the forehead from Gajeel as he said, "I love you more, Levy." This currently was the next best thing to pure bliss. Hell, it _was _pure bliss. Gajeel brought out Levy's wild side, especially during sex, and that was one of the many things that each of them loved about their relationship. Levy found new sides to herself she didn't even know existed. She had been begging for this place without even realising it. And Gajeel? He undeniably kept on falling more and more in love with Levy with her every move, every moan, and every time she said his name in ecstasy._

_Levy checked the time. 5:37 PM. She had to reach the train station by 6:10 to catch up with Jet and Droy. Her stuff was packed and at Gajeel's place. She could change her clothes quickly and leave at 5 minutes to 6. She cross-checked her planning as she smiled with a sigh and relaxed again in Gajeel's embrace. Just 2 minutes more, and then she would leave for the mission. She felt annoyed at herself for promising Jet and Droy a mission. Not even 4 weeks had passed and the 2 would be in agony to be separated for more than an hour._

_But what about Jet and Droy? Gajeel had been encouraging Levy to confess to Jet and Droy, but no matter how close she would get, she would always back out at the last minute. Levy wanted their support and blessings more than anything, but what if they were not ready to give it to them? Levy knew it was a long shot that they would accept Gajeel. But on what level would they hate him on finding out about Levy's intimacy with Gajeel? _

_Levy's eyes closed and she sighed in frustration from the situation she was in. She felt Gajeel kiss her forehead and her eyes opened wide to his grinning face. She blushed because she knew Gajeel read her mind without even trying to. "They're yer brothers, Levy. They deserve to know." Gajeel said and Levy hid her face in his muscular chest. God, she hated it when he was right. She loved him and he loved her. Whenever they would be within a group of friends who knew about their relationship, Gajeel would take every opportunity to show Levy off, how she was his and no one else's, and Levy loved him all the more._

_He was right... Jet and Droy deserved to know._

* * *

"Jet? Droy?" Levy asked cautiously as their time in the train passed. As much as she hoped they wouldn't answer, they acknowledged her by looking at her. Levy had the ball rolling down the hill. There was no going back. Whatever hope she had of escaping, she had lost it. It was now or never. Dammit, Gajeel had made her a nice person. She will tell them.

"Levy, what is it?" Jet asked, concern showing clear on his face. Levy stuttered. She couldn't utter a single word. Fuck, she chickened out again. She would keep getting closer and closer to telling them but couldn't. Lucy told her, it'd much better that they found out about it from Levy herself than someone else. But no matter how close she tried to get, she couldn't say it. She mumbled an 'I forgot' and looked out the window.

Droy's brows furrowed in concern as he looked at Jet, then back at Levy. Droy knew Levy more than anyone else. He knew that she played this trick when she couldn't gather up the courage to tell something to someone. What could it have been? It was something extremely important. His mind spiralled in all directions when he observed Levy adjusting her scarf. Suddenly, Droy spotted something that he expected Levy to be the last person to have one of them. A hickey. It dawned on him how she was trying to hide the mark.

Droy grew suspicious by the minute. Unnecessary observable fatigue, bite marks near the neck, a longing in her eyes, something was up. "Levy, can you pass the water?" Droy asked. Levy nodded, putting her rucksack on her lap as she took out the water bottle. Droy parted his lips to take a sip as he noticed something else out of the blue, literally.

How did he not notice it before? Levy always had a blue-greenish bag with her initials L.M. sewn in them. This one? It was black and had a metal plate with the initials K.G. engraved on it. A metal plate with a K.G. Needless to say, the bag did not belong to Levy, it wasn't her style. But then who was KG? And how and why was Levy associated with him? And why was she embracing the bag while sniffing it? She took the water back from Jet and drank from it.

The questions kept popping out in Droy's head as Jet excused himself and went to the washroom. As Jet left the carriage, Droy sighed in annoyance, not being able to find out what was truly the issue. It was best to drop the issue. But as Jet walked out of the compartment, he winked at one of the girls sitting in the seats. His mind wandered to all the male guild members who were in a relationship or had their own crushes. No one for Natsu or Gray or Laxus. But wasn't there a rumour that Laxus was making out with Freed? There was also a rumour about that man.

"Hey, you're good friends with Gajeel, right?" Droy asked as Levy choked on the water. Where did that come from? Droy was only interested in knowing about Levy's health, let alone someone he despises. Levy, unsure how to respond, nodded her head. Droy was a little displeased from the answer and the closeness she had established with Gajeel, but he had promised to support her at whatever decision she took. Next question. "You know, rumour has it he is seeing someone."

A moment of silence. "Ah." Levy finally managed to say with a solid front. Shit, Droy knew something. If he didn't, he sure was close to finding out. She hid her arms behind her back so Droy couldn't spot them from shaking. She was incredibly nervous. Why wasn't Gajeel with her to comfort her? Oh right, she said 'Don't worry, I can handle this." Levy pretended to wonder, but the silence was more than enough for his answer.

Suddenly Droy saw Levy's hickey again and his eyes widened in shock from realisation. Bite mark with four distinct puncture marks; someone with longer than usual teeth, if not, canines. Black rucksack; a very _dark_ colour for someone so bright. No dramatic reaction to the new development; she wither knew about this or was fine with it because she was somehow associated with it. And KG? The answer was finally clear. Droy's heart shattered as realisation punched him in the gut.

KG... was Kurogane Gajeel.


	8. Confrontation

Droy sat there in disbelief. KG... was none other than Gajeel Redfox. The man who attacked them, the man who attacked _her. _Okay, maybe it's not as bad as he is thinking. But then why is she sniffing that bag and holding it close while looking out the window. Her eyes spoke everything. She was longing for him. Or her. The person who gave her the hickey. But considering all other factors, there was a high possibility he knew who it was.

The hickey was from someone who had long canines. The dragon slayers have long canines. He stopped his thinking then and there. There was only one dragon slayer who was head over heels for Levy, and the entire guild knew who it was. Wow, he would make a great detective. But he couldn't help but feel as if he had been... betrayed. He hated how close Levy had become with Gajeel, the bond they had established.

Levy tried her best to look as subtle and normal as possible. Her arms continued to shake and she decided to hold the rucksack like a pillow. His scent was the only thing keeping her from panicking. Gajeel always held a look of determination in life and death situations. The only time he ever dreaded the consequences of his actions was when he confessed to Levy, nothing else. For all she knew, Droy had already figured out what was up with her, he had certain detective like qualities that made his ability to deduce things faster than the others.

But Droy was... conflicted. He didn't know how to feel about the situation. Enraged? Sad? Disappointed? He felt betrayed, that's for sure. But he didn't know how this fact would affect their relationship in the future. Will they still stay close friends? Will they drift apart? That is when his internal turmoil settled. How he chooses to feel about the situation is how their friendship will get affected.

But that doesn't tell him his answer. How should he feel about the situation? As much as his mind wanted to tell her 'I still accept you for who you are', his heart wouldn't let him. He knew his chances were pretty much minimalistic when he first met Levy and when he first confessed his feelings. He made peace with her not accepting him, but not with her accepting someone else. This frustrated him. He felt powerless. In his eyes, Gajeel was evil. He harmed Levy by biting her. He tormented her by being in her mind all day long. He is the one who possibly robbed her of her innocence. He felt angered by the passing minute.

Droy stood up.

Levy saw his actions and by one look, she knew he was serious. Seriously hurt. His shaking figure, his betrayed eyes, his shadowing face, his clenched fists, and the way he was looking at her. She knew... that he knew. Droy spoke up in a low tone writhing in hatred.

"Is it true?"

Levy didn't need to ask what he was talking about. About her and Gajeel. She motioned him to sit down which he reluctantly did and after a minute of silence, she finally nodded. Droy's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to spill. "Why?" Levy looked up at him, initiating eye contact, with a questioning look in her eyes. What did he mean by 'Why?'?

Droy looked down, causing his eyes to shadow, as he spoke. "Why, you of all people are dating that monster. He attacked us, attacked you. Yet you still went to him. Why?" Levy watched a stray tear rolled down Droy's chubby cheeks, and she couldn't help but feel her blood boil at what he said. A vein popped on Levy's forehead as magic started to get released from her body. Droy looked up at her and a shiver ran down his spine as he saw Levy let go of her rage.

"Why did I?" A moment of silence between them as Droy waited for a reply in anxiousness. "Let me give you an answer to all your questions," Levy spoke ominously as the magic that was being exerted from her body caused her hair to flow that made Droy's blood curdle. Levy wasn't even standing and yet her piercing look was enough for him to shit his pants. Levy was subconsciously tormenting him from the patience until she spoke up.

"Because he loves me and I love him back."

Droy's heart sank to his stomach as he started to feel heartbroken and scared both at the same time. But it was undeniable that he had never been more scared in his life. What was taking Jet so long in the bathroom? "I will not deny that he attacked us. But those were nothing more than his orders. You know how much he regrets his actions, or have you forgotten?" Droy's eyes widened as Levy brought up the memories incident. It had been more than 4 months since that yet she remembers it vividly.

Levy stood up as she now towered over his sitting body as she looked down at him in pure disgust. A stray tear rolled down her face as she continued. "You call him a monster for something he regrets doing despite you doing the exact same to him. I know what your and Jet's plan was. And the fact that you thought it might work disgusts me." Droy was now shaking to the bone.

"I am disappointed in you," Levy spoke lowly as Droy looked up at her in shock. Levy's tone had never sounded so pained. "You know how much he was ignored, and I'm sorry that I decided to help a friend in need. I'm sorry that your plan that meant to push me and Gajeel apart only brought us closer. I'm sorry that I was the reason you hated him. I'm sorry that he fell in love with me and I reciprocated it."

Droy saw Levy's voice cracking as more tears started to make their way on her face. She finally spoke in a whisper, "I'm sorry, that I thought we were true friends."

Droy's eyes widened in shock at hearing her words as the train came to a stop. '_This station is Crocus. Change here to board Magnolia Express_ _train.' _Levy heard this and without a word, she took her luggage and walked out the train. On her way she stopped and looked back at Droy. "I will see you back at the guild. Don't follow me." And with that, Levy left the train before Droy could utter another word.

Before Levy could even leave the train, she felt herself already on the verge of breaking down. This was far from how she wanted the reveal to go. She lost control of her tongue back there, her emotions got the best of her. She possibly said goodbye to her friend back there. But at least things couldn't have gone worse. Levy thought as she opened the door of the train carriage and she saw Jet.

Jet looked at her for a moment before he looked away and went back to his seat. With his look, she knew that he was aware of the facade that was happening inside moments ago. Levy walked out of the train in her rucksack as the dam gates to her eyes had opened up. She went inside the Magnolia Express train just as the doors closed and found herself a seat. A few glances from strangers at seeing her teary face as she buried her face and started to cry relentlessly as she knew one thing was for certain.

On that day, she had lost both her brothers.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you are starting to find the story depressing. **


	9. Mira

It was nearing midnight. A storm had struck Magnolia and it had been raining cats and dogs for the past 2 hours. Lightning struck and Lily shivered and cowered in fear as he buried his face in Gajeel's chest and arms as Gajeel held him safely. Gajeel was looking out the window into the black sky, his expression showing concern. Levy was supposed to have reached several hours back, and she said she'd call him immediately once she reached the town. Every bone in Gajeel's body said something was wrong. He would call and ask Lucy but the lights had gone out.

Another lightning strike landed in Magnolia as Gajeel's eyes slowly widened in horror. Lily felt his body tense up and looked up at him to meet a pair of terrified eyes. Before Lily knew it, Gajeel tossed him on the bed as he ran towards the door. He didn't want to believe it, but his ears told him otherwise. Gajeel ran through the rain as he felt the frigid raindrops burst on his skin. He was cold. The harsh rain could pierce his skin from the impact on his skin. But he didn't care. He drew his iron scales and ran past a confused Juvia.

He turned the corner and saw the train station in sight. He ran towards as he slipped on a puddle and landed on his face. He quickly recovered thanks to his iron scales and continued to run, his shirt had been torn down. He suddenly realised he was barefoot. But none of that mattered. The pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes met her golden ones.

She was dowsing in the rain, her hair was completely wet. She started to hear sounds in the rain but it sounded as if metal was striking asphalt. The noise grew and grew until it had become difficult to ignore. She just wanted to be left alone. As ridiculous as it sounded, she wanted everyone to go away, let the stormy rain wash away her sadness and loneliness. Irritation turned her head in the direction of the sounds where she saw those glowing red eyes.

She saw him, covered in iron scales, barefoot, shirtless, and she couldn't help but feel comforted from his presence alone. Gajeel stopped in his tracks, 10 feet away from Levy. She couldn't control the tears that started spilling from her eyes without warning, and she closed her eyes and screamed from the emotional pain that tormented her. Suddenly, she felt Gajeel embrace her tightly, his iron scales withdrawn, and his warmth surrounded her like a blanket of eternal comfort in contrast to the merciless rain that made her shiver.

Levy continued to cry as Gajeel couldn't help but feel pained from her pain. She didn't have to say it. She didn't have to say anything. Gajeel knew exactly why she was crying like she had never cried before. Her brotherhood with Jet and Droy might as well have been over. All because of him.

* * *

Jet and Droy sat in the train that was now leaving Crocus. Both of them witnessed Levy storm out of the train after having a heated argument with Droy. Both of them were conflicted. Neither of them knew whether or not they should leave the train immediately and go after Levy. Neither knew if they should continue on their mission as she ordered them to whilst in the verge of breaking down, or whether give her the comfort she actually needed from her friends.

Were they even friends now?

Droy couldn't help but start to cry again. Seeing him break down caused Jet to spill a few tears of his own, but what could they do now? Levy hated them. Hated them for their hatred towards her beloved. Why was all this happening? Gajeel and the duo did start to bond at one point before they left for Tenrou, somewhere after Lisanna's return.

"Man, you guys really fucked up this time, didn't you?" Jet and Droy opened their eyes in shock as the train started to move. They looked behind to see Mirajane, a sad smile on her face. She wasn't wearing her usual attire and her bangs were untied, making her unrecognisable as opposed to usual circumstances. Needless to say, she witnessed the entire conversation. Jet and Droy looked down in shame, knowing that they had an audience this whole time. Mira signalled Jet to shift as she sat next to him, facing Droy across the table. Neither of the men was able to speak. What would they anyway?

"You know, I knew," Mira said as Jet and Droy opened their eyes wide in shock and turned their heads in her direction. Neither of them needed to ask what she knew. They knew that she was talking about Levy's relationship. But then of course. This was Mira they were talking about, she knows everything that's happening in the guild. "She would talk to me and Lucy on how scared she was about telling you guys. She was afraid that the result might be just this." Mira said as her tone started to drop in pitch.

Jet and Droy were in disbelief. All this time, they thought Levy was being selfish for being with Gajeel as if she was disregarding their concerns and feelings towards the issue. Truth was, they were the selfish ones, wanting Levy to themselves, feeling happy to see another person suffer from their sadness and loss, that person being Gajeel. "I know you guys had taken 'Memories' from me." Jet looked up in shock as Droy looked down in shame. Nothing is kept a secret from the Master or Mirajane. Mira continued to speak, "I don't know what you guys planned to do with it, but I know it was regarding that night."

Jet and Droy did not need to ask what she by 'that night'. Their plan was to scare Levy so she would come to hate Gajeel and keep her distance from him. But the plan failed miserably... with the objective to achieve the intended result. They ended up scaring Gajeel, reminding him of the monster he used to be, what he did to the woman he loves. They meant to break them apart, not bring them closer. But now? They jinxed their plan. Levy and Gajeel were together, young, and in love. "Why do you guys hate Gajeel?"

Because of that night. Simple as that. He destroyed their guild, hurt their team, and hurt Levy. The answer was simple. Jet looked at Mira in a sarcastic way as if the question needed to be answered, but found himself on the receiving end of a punch from demon Mira. Droy shivered as Mira rephrased her question. "Levy was also in the attack, she loves him. Why is it that only you 2 from the entire guild, hate Gajeel despite whatever he's done for us?"

Mirajane's question was an eye-opener. The real reason they hated Gajeel was because of his closeness with Levy. "You guys say that you hate him for what he did to you that night. But that's not it is it?" It wasn't. "You hate him because Levy loves him." Mira was correct. "But do you blame Gajeel for falling in love with Levy?" Did they? Especially considering that they have been chasing Levy since they were kids. It certainly wasn't. "You hate Gajeel for his past, yet you completely sideline his present."

They did.

They told themselves that they were doing this so they could protect Levy. But Gajeel had made such a miraculous change in his behaviour. One would be in disbelief if someone showed them what Gajeel was like in the past, and what he is now. A murderous person, who killed people for the pride of his guild, who pushed everyone away, who had no one to lean on, had become a gentle and kind soul, who fights to protect his guild and loved ones, who still pushes away a majority of people, but now has friends, and is in love. No one would believe it. Yet there he was.

Mira was right. They've treated Gajeel like a piece of shit since he step foot in the guild. But Levy didn't deserve this. She didn't need to lose both Jet and Droy because of this relationship. They loved Levy, as lovers and brothers, despite Levy rejecting their feelings. They didn't have to break bonds with Levy, because they'd support Levy no matter what decision she took. Even if she wanted to get married to Gajeel, they'll support her. Because they were her friends. No. They were her brothers.

It was as if Mira read their minds. She got up, a determined look on her face, as she spoke. "I know you guys would know what to do. Because you love Levy. And remember, Levy loves you just as much as you guys love h-"

Mira's face contorted in pain and agony as the blade drove through her heart. She slowly looked down at it, then at Jet and Droy, who were looking at Mira and the attacker in pure horror, unable to react, their figures trembling in fear. The blade was withdrawn mercilessly as Mira collapsed on the floor, her blood on the attacker's face. Jet and Droy looked at him. That creepy vibe, blindingly bright green hair, yellow eyes, and those red spectacles.

Jet and Droy could only remember where they had seen him. He had called team Shadow Gear and Gajeel and Lily on a job, and he was clearly into Levy. but apart from his face, nothing else matched. His tall and muscled body had reduced to a short build, with a decent amount of muscle. A wave of magic hit Jet and Droy as they were knocked unconscious. In their last thoughts, they knew wouldn't survive, they wished that Gajeel would protect Levy because his love is the only thing strong enough to save Levy and possibly both of them.

As the attacker lifted the 2 men effortlessly, he grinned at the collapsed body of Mira and made his way out of the moving train. Each seat was stained with blood. The blood of the passenger sitting. Mira slowly opened one of her eyes as the mage stopped in his tracks. He looked back in her direction, and shivers ran down her spine by the amount of magic he was exerting. It was on par with those of the Spriggan 12. He took off his glasses and told Mira.

"Tell Levy, her darling Rosen is waiting for her."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**


	10. Maguilty

Levy opened her eyes slowly to the blinding sun rays as she turned her head. Yesterday seemed surreal. She wished she could undo all that happened. She was drunk on her own rage and said things to Droy that she didn't mean. She severed the bonds with her brothers that can be very difficult to fix. Levy shifted in the bed and the clothing, or lack of clothing, caused her eyes to open wide. She didn't recall stripping, but the pounding headache said otherwise. She remembered coming to Gajeel's house, crying on his shoulder, and drinking his sake, but nothing afterwards. Everything else was a haze.

"Good-morning Lev." She heard in a gruff voice as she felt happiness flourish in her heart. He was the only person who could make her feel this way in the time of crisis. Despite the pounding headache, she sat up straight to greet Gajeel, but before she could even finish her sentence, she was silenced by what was in front of her. Gajeel was clad in a white towel, rivets of water making their way on his delicious body, holding a tray of freshly made breakfast and what seemed like a cup of coffee. But what really threw her off was the absurd amount of bruises on his chest and neck.

"How are ya feeling?" He said with a comforting smile on his face. He sat in front of her, holding the tray while he offered Levy the cup of coffee. She mumbled a 'thank you' and took a sip. The taste did not live up to the appearance and seeing Levy's face contort in disgust, Gajeel let out a teasing laugh. He gave her an assuring smile, "That's for your hangover," Suddenly he crashed his lips on Levy's, without warning, but she fell into the kiss and slipped her tongue in. A heated and passionate kiss. As Gajeel slowly and reluctantly parted from her, he said, "And that's for last night."

"Yeah~. What happened last night?" Levy asked in a dry voice, trying desperately to tame her bed hair so Gakeel wouldn't think that his girlfriend is a pig who couldn't care less about how she looked. She suddenly saw that his eyes fell at her chest, and the comforter was missing. She gulped as she saw him ogling her naked body, but she couldn't care much about it. She took another sip, relieved by the effect of the drink, as Gajeel began.

"Well~, after crying for half an hour, I offered you some sake. You drank one bottle. And another one," oh, "And another one," Oh... "And another one." Oh no. At this point, Gajeel was wearing that stupid shit eating grin and Levy could only imagine what was in store for her. "You wanted to change the topic and distract yourself, sick of your pity party? So you asked me about my fantasy." Gajeel's fantasy? Wonder what that was. Unless that is why she was... "I told it to you." Levy's curiosity got the better of her as she asked, "What was it?" Gajeel blushed for a moment before he spoke softly.

"It was Femdom."

Levy's face heated instantly. "I came back with more sake but you knocked me out using your magic." Oh god. "When I woke back up, I was naked, tied to the bed, and you were..." What was she doing? "You were sucking my cock." Oh god. And she forgot about that? Gajeel's grin widened at seeing her reaction, he couldn't help but let out an innocent laugh. Levy pulled up the comforter to hide her embarrassed face and Gajeel couldn't help but feel how adorable Levy was being.

"I thought I should stop you, mainly because you were drunk, and when I tried to, you put a silence spell on me and said, 'I lost someone important to me tonight... I will not lose the person I love... For that... I need to make you mine.'" Steam was coming off of Levy's head. "And to make me yours, you gave me these," Gajeel said while pointing to the countless hickeys on his chest. "We fucked for 3 hours straight."

Gajeel let out a satisfied sigh from remembering last night's experience. As he looked back in Levy's direction, he saw her nose bleeding and her face completely red and her pupils gone. Levy was shocked at the boldness that was brought out of her from the effects of alcohol. How could she face Gajeel ever again? As if he read her mind, Gajeel latched his lips onto Levy's while his hand gently caressed her cheek as he kissed her embarrassment away. After they both parted, Gajeel gave Levy an assuring smile. "Lev, knowing what you truly wanted to do, makes me wanna love you all the more..."

Levy smiled defeatedly at him and entered his embrace as she hid her face against his muscular chest. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her figure but Levy noticed his hesitation. She looked up at him and saw a sad and pained look in his eyes. She looked at him expectantly, until Gajeel made eye contact and finally said with a sigh. "Do you think... we should... break up?"

Levy's heart shattered into a million pieces at hearing those words. The first man she fell in love with, fell out of love from her. Levy felt her throat dry up and her stomach constricting as Gajeel continued, "I really love you, Lev. It's just... what if they come back if we separate?" Gajeel looked back at her and his heart ached at the sight. He made Levy cry.

Gajeel expected the worst as Levy's face turned from sad to angry. Levy raised her hand in a way as if she was about to slap him. Gajeel closed his eyes in shame and anticipation, expecting the worst, but the hand gently held his cheek, causing him to open his eyes and look in Levy's direction. She was smiling sadly. Levy leaned in slowly, as Gajeel followed suit by leaning in and kissing her. They kissed for a solid minute before Levy parted and looked up at him.

"I will find a way... to have both things... I love you, Gajeel, but I also love them... and I will not compromise to have only one of you..."

Gajeel hugged her tightly and they stayed like that for what seemed like 20 minutes before they were interrupted from a familiar grunt. Gajeel, with Levy still in his arms, looked back to see a smiling Lily, carrying a duffle bag full of Levy's clothes. He left both of them alone almost immediately knowing full well that both were horny rabbits who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Shrimp, why don't ya eat?"

_Time skip to the guild_

"I screamed at Droy and left the train. Jet heard the whole thing." Levy finished telling her story as Lucy and Cana hugged the script mage from both sides. Levy was all cried out and Lucy cried a bit herself at seeing her friend's pain. The guild still didn't know about Gajeel and Levy's situation, let alone Team Shadow Gear's current situation. It pained Gajeel that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. Levy specifically requested him to not do anything.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation got their attention and Gajeel and Levy looked down at their left wrists. A blue coloured light band with 5 hearts arranged as a pentagon appeared on them. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, and suddenly they entered a trance. Levy's worries started disappearing and Gajeel's guilt started to wither. Levy and Gajeel leaned in closer, not caring that they were in the guild and unaware of the fact that Cana and Lucy were staring at them in anticipation.

They leaned in closer, their faces inches apart from each other, their lips about to touch, Cana eating her popcorn while watching them intently, she had never seen Levy kiss Gajeel and she thought she would get quite the show. Their lips were about to touch when suddenly Juvia screamed, "It works!" as Gajeel and Levy were pulled out of their trance, the couple regaining conscious thought as the light bands disappeared from their wrists.

Cana groaned in frustration as Lucy asked with a fresh blush on her face, "W-w-what works?!" Juvia put her left hand in and a blue light wristband around her left wrist could be seen. It was strikingly similar to Gajeel and Levy's, but the hearts were missing. "Maguilty link! Juvia has been learning from Meredy." Juvia said while looking at Gajeel and Levy, who had the brightest blush on their face.

She suddenly pointed to Levy, "Juvia will prove it to you that Jet and Droy still love you!"

Levy gulped audibly in anticipation, unaware of what it was Juvia planned to do. She closed her eyes and put all her focus in her magic. A blue light band appeared on Levy's wrist. The band had an empty spacing in between, and Levy was seeing that Juvia was sweating. It was obvious she was exherting herself but she was determined to help Levy. The other 3 people looked at Juvia, waiting for something to happen.

"If it works as planned, 3 hearts in a triangle will appear on the wrist."

Startled by the voice, a person emerged behind Juvia, it being none other than Meredy. She continued, "Maguilty link is a way to find out what the person's heart says, even if the mind does not." As Meredy's words left her mouth, Levy observed the band, and words coukd not begin to describe how she felt. Happiness blossomed in her heart, just like it did when Gajeel told her he loved her.

Juvia, on the other hand, was anxious. Gajeel gently pressed Levy's hand, happy for her, but he caught the look of horror on Juvia's face. Gajeel looked at Juvia as suddenly the band started fluctuating till it completely disappeared. Levy felt confused, but she felt more scared. Did Jet and Droy's feelings change?

"Someone... is cancelling out the magic?"

Juvia said as suddenly the guild dors slammed open and some sdreams and gasps were heard. Th3 six of them turned in the direction of the doors, all of them already terrified by Juvia's statement. A scream came from Lisanna as she hurried towards the person near the door.

The six of them stood up and rushed towards the doors to see a bandaged Mirajane nearly out of breath, blood seeping from the bandages.

"Levy!"


	11. nesoR

Their secret was finally out, and truth be told, they might as well be in a hostage situation and the reveal would have still been better. Instead, they were stuck in this crapfest. No one knew how to react. Everyone in the guild knew that they loved each other except for the couple themselves and knowing that something did grow out of that relationship did come as a shock to all, but the timing couldn't have been worse. Mira was dying, Jet and Droy were missing, and apparently, a whole lot of people were killed according to Mira's allegations.

Porylusica was called in immediately. Mira wasn't stabbed in the heart, Rosen missed by a few inches. But the venom in the blade throughout the entire body, eroding the skin from the inside, making cut like marks appear on her body everywhere. This caused her wounds to reopen, again and again, something too much for even Wendy to handle. But if Mira's condition wasn't enough for them to handle, her allegations were something else.

Number one, Rosen apparently knocked out Jet and Droy from a surge of magic. But Rosen said he didn't know any sorts of magic, and all Fairy Tail members could withstand magic energy released by magic items. Jet and Droy were not so weak that they would just pass out after seeing his hands. The footage did reveal the exact same, but that really contradicts his identity.

The Rosen they knew was buff and tall. The footage revealed this guy looked extremely thin and lean. Tall, yes, but not as much. It wasn't believable that he lost so much mass in just 4 weeks. Then his dark green hair had turned to freakishly fluorescent green. His body resonated in evil, that was the first thought that one would say if and when they get their hands on this footage. But was it even Rosen?

Lastly, Mira pointed out how people on the train had been killed but there were never any people in the coach. It was just those three. It doesn't make sense how Mira thought everyone had been killed when strangely so, no one was even there. Before she could say anything else, Mira passed out from having lost too much blood before she could utter another word. The poison was spreading slowly and it was reacting dangerously to Wendy's magic. What had Rosen done?

Levy finally came out of the washroom, her arms around Lucy as Gajeel gently took her from Lucy. She had become too stressed and anxious causing her to spew out everything she had eaten since the morning. Gajeel lifted her up and held Levy close as she came on the verge of being unconscious. He headed for the infirmary to lay down Levy. But before he could even reach out for the door, he heard her mumble, "please don't leave me..."

Gajeel slowly processed what he had heard. Ever since she joined the guild, she displayed a cheery exterior. It was her way to cope with the loss of her parents, while everyone displayed sympathy, she didn't cry, never shed another tear since she saw their graves, except told the whole world she was fine. She would smile at all times. She was always there to lift the others' spirits at the time of crisis. She was their ray of hope. Even after that night, the light she radiated never flickered for a moment.

But now, seeing her crying, limp, and all miserable, Gajeel for the first time knew how she felt. While everyone was in pain, she would do her best to ease it or soothe them, not taking into consideration her own health. She had been there beside him at the time of crisis, and not once did she display fear. That was what kept Gajeel going. That's what motivated him to get up and fight. She was the reason he started fighting with a purpose. The will to protect her.

Levy had been his light and right now, Gajeel needed to be hers. He tightened his grip on her body as he sat at one of the tables. Laki got Levy a lemonade to help her feel better while the rest of the guild planned on how to save their three members. Mira will be taken care of, their main concern was Jet and Droy. No one knew where to start. The guild was getting low in spirits. To lift them up, Natsu jumped up on the table, and said, "Don't worry! When God closes a door, he opens another door!" Lucy gingerly pointed out his error as the guild doors suddenly opened.

The light coming from outside made him look like a silhouette and he had the attention of the entire guild. A tall brazen man was at the door as he said, "Umm... this is F-fairy Tail right?" It was obvious that the unusual amount of eyes on him was making him nervous. Kinana was standing closest to him and she nodded to his question. The man continued, "Y-y-y-yeah... Ummm... I'm looking for uh... Team Shadow Gear and... G-Gajeel Roadfox?"

Gajeel perked up as he finally faced his direction to correct him, "It's Redfox you stup-" Gajeel started as he trailed off and started sweating at the sight before him. Levy felt him going tense so she also looked but couldn't make out what Gajeel was seeing. After a moment of silence, the man remained still, unsure of whether or not the man with the long hair was done talking or not. He took a long sigh and entered nervously. He spoke.

"M-my name i-is Rosen, and uhh... I had some business with... f-four of your members?"

The guildhall fell silent as suddenly Levy rose from her seat, grabbed the empty lemonade glass and charged towards him in full speed, murderous intent behind her. The man froze, unable to react as Levy slammed the glass on his head, dropping him to his knees. He shrieked from the pain and looked up at Levy to tell her to 'bugger off' but before he could even get a word out, he was silenced by the death glare she gave him.

Rosen was shaking and sweating, as Levy grabbed his collars and screamed, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Rosen was still scared but he didn't know what was going on. Who was 'they'? Levy punched his face, causing him to fall on the floor. She continued screaming as she was about to land another blow, only to be restrained by Gajeel. Kinana and Laki helped Rosen to his feet as Levy yelled at Gajeel to let her go.

In his facade of doing his best to calm her down, he told her to stop, only to find himself on the receiving end of an elbow on his face. However, his grip didn't loosen and he managed to come out unharmed. Levy struggled to free herself as her face was covered in tears again as he finally managed to tell her, "It's not him."

Levy stilled on hearing those words. How could it not be him? It's not the same guy as in the footage, it's certainly the one they met a month ago, the same green hair, rimless spectacles albeit they were on the floor with one of the lenses cracked, and that same physique. It had to be him. As if reading her mind Gajeel said, "His scent isn't the same." Levy stopped struggling as his words settled in. Gajeel kept his arms wrapped around her just in case as Levy meekly apologised for hurting someone else.

Rosen didn't acknowledge her as Makarov approached him. He wiped the blood from his lips as Lisanna dressed the gash wound on his head. Rosen sat on one of the barstools as Makarov offered him a drink, which Rosen politely refused. Makarov sincerely apologised alongside Levy for the harm that came to him, this time Rosen did acknowledge Levy and accepted her apology sensing the tension in the guildhall.

Rosen shrugged it off and continued, "Hi, I-I'm Rosen and a-about 2 months ago, I-I filed a request. I was told that four mages w-were coming for the job b-but they never came." Makarov baulked as this was the first they were hearing of it. Rosen continued as he removed a piece of paper, fumbling and struggling to open it as he was starting to get tensed from the magic pressure. "Their names were, uhh... Gajeel, Levy, Jet and D-Droy."

Gajeel and Levy heard this, unsure of what he was talking about. Gajeel was sure that they all did indeed go to Rosen's place, finish the mission. How could he forget that? But if he had to be honest, that smug, cocky attitude that Rosen had had completely disappeared. He was as nervous as a child on his first day of school, and that type of character change doesn't just happen, especially for the worse. Gajeel was about to speak up to defend himself as Rosen continued.

"I actually c-came to apologise s-seeing they may have come when I was in the hospital." Makarov looked at him questioningly telling him to elaborate. "Y-yeah I was in an accident, hit and run, hence I was admitted for a month." Silence fell around them as the rest of the guild was still planning on the countermeasure. "When were you admitted?" Makarov asked, his face slightly pale.

"J-June the 15th?"

Gajeel and Levy went a little pale. They arrived at his house on the 17th. Makarov, knowing full well the dates of their departure for the mission, continued. "Do you have any idea who hit you?" Rosen saw their reaction and how their faces were going paperwhite. He hesitantly shook his head as he finally said.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I saw the driver having g-green hair and red glasses."


	12. Sorrel

Jet shifted uncomfortably as he slowly woke up. The pounding in his head brought him to reality as he took in his surroundings. A white room, concrete, a barred window, and that suffocating feeling. He knew it. They were officially in a prison. Great. That was just fucking great! It was so unbelievable that it was laughable. This was probably the last time they were ever going to pressure Levy to go on a mission with them.

First things first. Jet looked around only to not be able to find Droy. He tried to sense his magic, only to have a shiver run down his spine on not sensing anything. Jet believed that Droy was fine. He had to be fine. He may not be the strongest, but he definitely isn't the weakest. Droy was more self-sufficient than he seemed.

There were some strange things about this prison though. It was very white, too white to be a prison. Added to that, it seemed rather luxurious. He wasn't restrained. The seemingly open window just had a very clean glass on it. Added to that, this prison had a more comfortable bed than the ones he and Droy had. It even had a mini-fridge. Come on.

He needed to distract himself, else he might start panicking. Think of something else. Someone else. Levy! Levy... how could he have forgotten? If he were being honest he didn't think he would've reacted much different than Droy. Probably slightly less harsh, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he was fully and completely supportive of the things she has been doing with Gajeel.

Gajeel. Oh, he did not want to think about him right now. He didn't even know where all this hate for him emerged from. They didn't like how he was slowly fitting in well with the rest of the guild. How everyone else was slowly opening up to him. It was technically because of Levy. God, he hated it when she did good things and tried to convert the people around her into doing good things. That's probably half the reason why Gajeel became good. But he couldn't help but feel hurt by Levy's behaviour.

A loud knock on the door startled him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He secretly hoped it _was_ the kidnapper. At least that would be a good distraction and he can get some information about the reason for their ransom. Maybe even start to plan his escape. The door opened, revealing a man of small stature.

Jet felt shivers run down his spine, he would always feel it whenever he saw that grin. A light green-haired man with horrifying red spectacles entered the room, strangely without even opening the door. Was it even there? The man wore a cap due to which Jet couldn't see his eyes. But he couldn't deny the fact that every fibre of his being was telling him that it was none other than him.

"My, my," The man said. Jet flinched from him just opening his mouth. He needed to stay strong if not, display that he was. But Rosen saw through his failed efforts and widened his grin, causing Jet to feel more intimidated. "Enjoy your beauty rest?"

Jet had never felt such fear in his life. It compared to the one nine years back, a while before those two had joined their guild. He knew he was Rosen, but something told him that it was not. Something told him that he knew him, but not back from the mission. Something told him... that he had somehow been involved with this man before, even if he had never directly met him. "Are you Rosen?"

The grin faded, and he looked up for a moment, almost as if he was considering something. Letting out a deep sigh, he said, "Well you will find out eventually, so might as well tell you now." Said Rosen as little bubbles started to form beneath his skin. Jet was disgusted and mortified at the look of what he was seeing, but he held his tough exterior, gulping audibly in the process. He suddenly used one of his elongated nails to slice through his face.

* * *

This was getting too complicated for them to deal with it. Apparently, the Rosen they knew wasn't the real Rosen, like what? First Rosen was absent the entire duration of the weeklong mission, but then who was the Rosen they knew? Was the person who attached Rosen the same person who abducted Jet and Droy and tried to kill Mira? No one knew for sure...

Rosen, however, seemed to be a lot more useful than anyone expected. Apart from his appearance and his inability to use magic, nothing else was common. This became clearer as time passed and he contributed to the investigation. He had vast knowledge about various things, and apparently, he was a private investigator. On seeing the footage everyone was talking about, his jaw dropped. He looked just like him. He felt his heart speed up, afraid the guild would charge on him at any second. Thanks to Freed, he did calm down and continued watching. On the tenth revisit, something finally caught his eye.

One distinguishing feature that the Rosen in the footage had was one tiny tattoo around the wrist in the form of a wristlet. That was the distinguishing feature between the real Rosen and the fake Rosen. The guild was overjoyed on finally having found a real lead. Levy tightly hugged Gajeel and went on to hug Lucy. She made her way to thank Rosen for his work when she suddenly caught him shaking like a leaf.

Rosen was pretty much a closed book and an introvert but this was way too worse shivering to leave unnoticed. Levy and Freed tried to comfort him desperately seeing it was two in the night and he was the only one who was coming in handy. Gajeel walked next to Rosen, and he could smell salty tears, only to find them coming from Rosen. The shivering, the shocked look, added to the hopeless sobbing was a clear indication that he was not crying from happiness. It was obvious he knew something the rest of them didn't.

Gajeel put his hand on Rosen's shoulder, surprised that he had that much muscle for a nerd, but then proceeded to ask, "What is it?" Rosen broke his resolve of not answering the same question being asked by Levy and Freed but decided to tell anyway seeing that no good was going to come from keeping things a secret. Taking in a deep sigh, Rosen spoke.

"Sorrel."

Sorrel? The leafy green vegetable? What did that have to do with this, they didn't serve salads. Sensing their confusion from the murmuring, he continued. "Sorrel was a friend of mine. We knew each other since we were children." He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves as he took a sip of the water. Levy questioned what he meant by 'was' as he continued. "Sorrel had fallen for one of my best friends, Kat... but he fell a little too hard."

The guild started murmuring again, wondering what he meant by that. "Sorrel had grown obsessed with her. He started tracking her every move, shadowing her, keeping tabs on her schedule. She eventually became aware of this and told him to stop. Obviously, he didn't." The girls in the guild took in a sharp gasp at hearing what he said. He was a stalker? Gajeel thought no wonder he was being creepy around his shrimp.

"But a few days later, Kat had an accident." Everyone in the guild took in a sharp breath and gasped. "It was a hit and run. Drunken driver." Levy was almost starting to feel bad for Sorrel. "When Sorrel found out about it, he was out for blood. He got justice, but it wasn't enough." The whole guild was leaning in on him. "He wanted to break into the council prison and kill him, but he wasn't powerful enough, so he went to seek help, but he stole that too."

"What do you mean he _stole _it?" Levy blatantly asked as Rosen started to shake again. His throat started to dry up and he couldn't breathe, tears were struggling to pour out of his eyes. Rosen took in a deep breath as he continued. "Sorrel possessed an immense magic power. He was a respected mage. Right before he killed his enemies, he would steal what magic they possessed. It was truly astounding." Gajeel was shaken to his core. This was the most horrifying magic power he had heard of. It wasn't much different for everyone else surrounding him.

"The drawback is that Sorrel would seldom lose his sense of self, meaning he thought of himself as someone else." Rosen drank some water, struggling to keep the glass in his hands still. "I fear he has completely lost himself in the pursuit of power. Thus I'm afraid I can't tell why he wants your mages."

The guild sighed. Gajeel felt pathetic as to how they kept hitting dead ends, not getting an actual lead. He glanced over to Levy, seeing her face expressionless and not knowing how to feel. Without thought, Gajeel went behind her and protectively wrapped his arms around the tiny mage whilst kissing her head. He could hear the dryness in Levy's throat dissipate as she choked a sob and put her hands on his big muscular arms. She felt elated.

She knew her reputation in the guild was as good as ruined. Being the reason why more than half her team was missing, why one of the guild's pillars was dying, and why they were in this mess. She didn't think she would find a sliver of happiness in a situation like this. Yet she couldn't help but feel elated on a level she couldn't describe. He was with her. His presence alone could make him feel happy. That's how she knew... how much she truly loved him.

Rosen talked with Freed and was already feeling much better. Freed gave the best advice and always knew how to make people feel the best about the worst of situations. He was more or less the guild's psychiatrist. But coming back to Rosen he suddenly remembered something he thought was valid to share with the rest of the guild. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sorrel can only keep 4 magic powers at once, being able to use them a limited number of times."

Levy's eyes widened and she jerked herself. Gajeel looked down at her as Levy's eyes were beaming with relief, with happiness. He knew, that she had thought of an idea, on how to find them, on how to find Sorrel.

On how to save, Jet and Droy.

* * *

Jet saw as Rosen took one of his nails sliced the dead layer straight through. He used both of his hands to reach out and pull out his hair, revealing the identity of the actual person behind the mask. Jet was terrified at the sight of the man in front of him, as small squares started to appear out of nowhere and change his wardrobe. Jet felt like he could vomit at the sight of the person from the fear alone. The person grinned, fully aware of who had the upper hand as he squinted his eyes. "Long time no see... Fairy Tail."

Jet knew that he was good as dead. How they managed to fend him off in the past, he had no clue, but from the magic contained in his body, he could tell that it wasn't going to be easier than before. Jet was shivering in his sweat and tears as the man just grinned. Jet finally gave out and puked as the man started laughing hysterically. Whatever chance Jet had of fighting him off were nil. It would be a miracle if he managed to scratch Jose Porla.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update hehehe... BTW I'll be putting up a new story out soon. Make sure to check that out.**


	13. Flashback

This was too much. It was too fucking much. Jet had no idea what was going on. He thought he was kidnapped by Rosen. But Rosen looks completely different than the way he did when team Shadow Gear and Gajeel and Lily met them. It was a drastic and a distressful transformation, going from buff to bone. But apparently he wasn't the real Rosen to begin with, like what? Where the fuck did Jose come from? They were supposed to be done with him. They were not supposed to see him again for the rest of their lives. Then what... was going on?

Jet thought as he suddenly opened his eyes, looking at the beautiful horizon as the sun disappeared behind the ocean. It was calming. A breeze flew by, and for the first time in what felt like years, he was truly at peace. The cool breeze and his warm coat made him feel comfortable and fuzzy, it had been a long time since he truly enjoyed that. He opened his eyes, not realising when he had closed them, as he looked down at his feet. This wood colour was all too familiar, said a voice in the back of his head, but he imagined that it was nothing.

He heard a few voices call for him from down below. He looked down as he found Levy and Droy calling out for him. He smiled as he held his top hat in his hands and made his way down in one leap. It was getting fairly dark and they had received a strict curfew from the guild as a safety measure against... Who was it against? Jet felt a weird vibe emitting from somewhere, something telling him that they had seen it before. Wait a minute, he thought. He looked behind as the moon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making the guild appear like a silhouette. The silhouette of a guild, scarred with iron rods.

A shiver ran down his spine as he turned about to look at Levy and Jet, already a good 20 metres in front of him. He ran using his magic to catch up to them, still feeling uneasy about the current situation. Last he remembered the guild was intact, and everyone was partying. The uneasy feeling of an incoming deja vu was freaking him out. He knew he shouldn't have read his horoscope in the paper. He was going crazy. "Levy? Are you sure you don't wanna just go back to the dorms and sleepover at Laki's?"

Jet looked up, his attention snapping at the question which was intended towards Levy. "It's fine. We're a team. We ought to stick together." Jet's eyes widened as he saw Droy from the corner of the eye going crazy at the comment. Normally he would have reacted the same way, but the sickening feeling at the bottom of his stomach was growing slowly. It was making him feel endangered. "I will be the one to protect Levy!" said Droy as Jet started sweating cold. The uneasiness was starting to get to him, and the last thing he wanted was for the team to see what he was feeling. Levy turned around to look back at him, as she held a concerning look on his face.

"Jet?"

Jet looked up as Levy began to speak, only when an iron club came from his direction, punching her in her gut, as Levy spat out from the impact. Jet's eyes widened in horror as he turned to look at the perpetrator, somehow able to comprehend the fact that a man who had crazy written all over him, just attacked them. He called out Levy's name as he was hit by two iron clubs that emerged from the ground. The other one hit him midair as conscious thought left him, leaving only sight and instinct as a reliable mechanism for the survival of his team.

He felt blood pouring from his forehead as he looked up to see Droy lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Jet had never been more horrified in his life as he saw one of his friends lying on the ground, his clothes completely torn, while the other was punched again, this time blood being spat out instead of saliva, making him shake with fear and hopelessness. Another punch to her gut, as the enemy finally let go of Levy's throat, making her body fall forward lifelessly. He tried calling out the name of his team members, as an iron sword drove through his flesh, making him writhe in pain.

Jet opened his eyes, the first thing he saw being Droy, Levy, and the master. It didn't take him long to realise he was in a hospital, most likely from after the attack. Jet sat up straight on his bed, somehow being able to move with all the injuries he currently possessed. There was another man in the hospital room, but he didn't think much of it. He could see their mouths moving, the master and Droy talking to the fourth person. There was a ringing in his ears, but other than that he was okay. But... why? As he continued to spiral internally with his very health, he saw the master next to him. The master was saying something to him. He couldn't quite make out, but he was trying his hardest. "Is this him?" asked the master as he held up a drawing of a man with long spiky hair. The distinctive feature, however, was his crazy and sadistic ruby eyes. Why did they look so familiar? He felt like he had seen those exact pair of eyes, although those ones showed love, happiness, and an unnoticeable kindness that anyone could oversee easily. These ones, they just screamed terror.

He blinked his eyes as he found himself in front of the central Magnolia Tree. Levy was hiding behind the tree, Droy beside him and a man with long spiky black hair a few metres away from them. A chill ran in his body as his senses were starting to catch up. Something wasn't right. One look at the man and the first thing he saw was were red ruby eyes. They were the same ones from the night of the attack. The craziness and sadism replaced with fear, and an anxiousness masked by his arrogance. Droy started attacking The man, a voice from behind his ear telling him ominously, "Gajeel." Jet looked back in horror, only to find no one behind him except for their team leader in confusion and indecisiveness.

Droy's attacks seized and he saw Laxus appear out of nowhere. A flashback ran in Jet's head as he looked back at Levy. Just for some reason, he thought that Laxus may attack Levy. He needed to stop him before he went berserk. "Laxus, stop!" He paused, choking on air as he found his voice to be slightly off. Droy supported his argument, thankfully, before Gajeel was made into roast bacon from Laxus' attacks. "Laxus, stop it!" He heard Levy scream behind him. He looked back, unsurprised at their leader's kindness towards the man who almost killed her entire team. However, in the facade, Laxus threw a bolt at them. Jet tried to dodge it. It was too fast for his eyes and he reflexly got out of the way. The sound of the thunder reached his ears, as he suddenly realised that Levy was behind him. Shocked in horror, expecting the worst, he turned around. What he saw, was indescribably strange on Gajeel's part. He wouldn't risk his life for anyone.

Why did he know that?

Another blink of his eyes and he found himself somewhere else. He was sitting next to Droy, in the new guild building, as he looked in the direction as to where Droy was looking at angrily. Levy and the man, Gajeel, looking at the job board together. Levy plucked one flier as she ran to Mira, Gajeel behind her, walking unenthusiastically. His eyes though. He could see, relief, happiness, acceptance. All these expressions masked by a scowl, sometimes a grin. "This is their eighteenth job together," Droy said as he angrily munched on some nachos. Droy looked down at the snacks in disappointment, as Jet looked around, almost panicking. He saw a calendar in the distance and managed to determine today's date. 20th October. He could've sworn that they met Gajeel the second time in July.

Now, how did he know that?

Another blink. Jet found Levy leaving Magnolia for her S class examination. She hugged both of them as she ran towards Gajeel and entered a ship in the distance. A trickle of sweat rolled down his temples and he was getting suspicious. That all of this was nothing but an illusion. He was starting to catch up. A premonition of sorts, that a man with black long spiky hair will save him. But he had been ignoring that ever since. That too added with the fact that he had started getting aware of the fact that he was teleporting through timelines. Highly possible that he was crazy, but he was going to test it out. He was not going to blink.

Looking around and recognizing his surroundings, he found a gift shop nearby and ran towards it at full speed, leaving behind a rather confused Droy. He entered it in a hurry, as he looked around. He knew what he was looking for, a calendar. He may not be able to carry it everywhere he was being sent, but having one in his vicinity will help him get out of this mess faster. He found one and saw the date. 12 December. "Jet what's wrong?" A voice called out to him. Assuming it was Droy, he looked back to see no one present. The voices in the shop started to die down as he looked back, finding all the people gone. A whiff of dust. He sneezed, and his eyes shut in the process.

Opening up, he found himself staring at a gravestone. Droy crying next to him, the guild members who were present following suit to the other graves. A shiver ran down his spine, as he saw to graves, one next to the other. Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Hello everyone! The is Mira, back to share information! Jet is under a spell in case you people got too confused. This is meant to be Jose's super effective torture attack making everyone suffer an eternal turmoil! The same thing is happening to Droy! Also, I will be okay so you needn't worry. Also, I have this letter that the author wanted me to read to you all. "The story is mostly canon except that Gajeel's fight with blood man didn't include his confession."

Oh, my god! that makes so much more sense! I was wondering what happened to that. Hopefully, this cleared your doubts about the story just as much as mine were. Okay well, I have to go back to dying. See you later!


	14. Reincarnation

Here's a slight catch up. Droy has also discovered fake Rosen's true identity. After beating them brutally, Jose has put both Jet and Droy under a spell for some reason. Why? I-I don't know...

* * *

Droy opened his eyes slowly. His stomach hurt from the blow Jose had given. He reached for his stomach, hoping to apply pressure to relieve himself of the pain. He tried to reach for it, finding his attempts to be extremely feeble. His touch felt, soft and cushioned. He opened his eyes to see if Jose had done something else to him. A giant bunch of yellow feathers appeared before him. Confusion crossed his mind as he looked around, then at himself, realisation hitting him harder than a truck at full speed. Jose had turned him into a fucking canary!

Droy freaked out and screamed, like any normal person would, only to find his screams to pleasant for the mood. Droy slapped himself as he got himself under control. A breath in, and breath out. He looked around, surprised how his bird's eye vision was like his normal vision. He looked around and found himself on the outskirts of Magnolia. He could see the cathedral and the guild at the distance. Did Jose really just turn him into a bird and set him free? That could've been nowhere near the case. "Hey what's today's date?" Droy heard some passersby say as he barely managed to hear, "29th October." Droy's eyes widened. That was not today's date. That could only mean one thing.

HE HAD DIED AND BEEN REINCARNATED AS A BIRD! (Not what actually happened...)

"Oh, my god!" Droy heard, causing him to look down at the commotion. Two girls passed the tree where Droy was hiding. For some reason, he felt like he had seen them but couldn't pinpoint them. "'He' joined Faary Tael! Oh, ma gaawwd!" Who joined their guild this time? " I mean, obviously he's hawt, but I can't believe that old ass let him join, to begin with!" Wait a minute. "Oh, what was his name?" It couldn't be possible. He couldn't have possibly travelled back in ti- "I think it was Gajeel something," said the other girl.

Droy couldn't believe his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. His footing slipped as he started walking backwards, and fell down into a pond. Swimming to the surface, he found some red lines appear on his reflection. He couldn't see it on himself, but only the image. He had no idea what was going on until someone picked him up. Panic surged his body as he slowly turned his head, not being able to believe what he was seeing.

"Gajeel look, a canary!" Droy simply couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore. He needed a calm mind to think this through. "Uh-huh, it's shaking quite badly, maybe you should let it go..." Gajeel said and Droy was losing his sanity by the minute. A deep breath. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Another one. And another one. His shaking had seized, and when he came to, Gajeel and Levy were looking at him with fascination, Gajeel standing behind Levy. Droy looked at Gajeel, not understanding why the fuck was he with her. The two of them were wearing heavy rucksacks, and Droy could only assume, this was Levy's first mission with Gajeel.

It wasn't very difficult to determine. The band-aids on his face, his left arm in dressing, his hairstyle and his wardrobe. He had for sure joined only three weeks back, the correct amount of time it took for Levy to offer to accompany him to a job. He wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he could fly away. But if that were possible, he wouldn't have fallen, to begin with. Memories of their time together as Shadow gear started to flood his mind, before the big falling out. "Ya like birds or somethin'?" Gajeel asked.

Droy knew the answer to this. "My old home used to have a canary nest on one of the trees. I used to help my parents feed them before they-" Levy fell silent and it wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to know that she had lost both her parents. Gajeel heard this and Droy swore that he saw Gajeel's constantly annoyed face, soften and show a sympathetic face. "I see," Gajeel said as the two fell into a comfortable silence. It was strange. All this time they kept on having awkward pauses but for the first time this whole week, they didn't need to speak. "So yeah. The canary seems fine, so let's go."

Levy motioned for him to stand up as she tried to set the canary on one of the branches. But her short height wouldn't let her do so, and obviously Gajeel noticed this. While Levy failed at attempting to set the bird on the damn branch, Gajeel tried to contain his mirth and he barely succeeded, a chuckle slipping away from him. Levy heard it but ignored it, pouting in a way such that Gajeel knew she was pouting because of him. But the strangest thing happened, when he unexpectedly lifted her, set her on his shoulders, and motioned for her to set the canary. Levy's heart started to beat wildly as she did exactly that and tried to hide her blush from his actions. Droy saw the duo walk away, the only thing he could think of, how he saw his soft side Levy so often spoke of.

Droy saw Levy walk away with Gajeel beside her, unable to remember the last time she had taken such a difficult task in her hands. It was so hilariously cute. It was like Gajeel was another person. The same person who gave Levy the bird shorts that she wore whenever she got the chance. It was mildly infuriating, seeing Gajeel being able to give Levy a better gift than Jet and Droy on her birthday, but her having Gajeel in her life, is it really that bad? That was until he turned around and a viper ate him in a single bite, swallowing the delicious snack.

Droy opened his eyes in horror, screaming in agony of remembering being on death's door. He looked around and saw that his surroundings had changed again, a lush tropical forest this time. He had figured out by now that Jose was had him under his spell, but some things still concerned him. One, why was Jose making him see all this? Two, Jose used two different types of magic on Droy: one that knocked him out from starvation, and one that got him in this shit. Did either of the magics belong to him? A nearby pond attracted Droy as he bent down to see his reflection. This time he was a robin.

Climbing on the tallest tree he could find, Droy looked around, and a tight knot formed in his stomach as he saw water stretching to the horizons. He looked behind him, and his eyes widened as he shat himself (not literally), the biggest tree on this big ass island. It didn't take him too long to figure it out. He was on Tenrou Island. He was really unsure of how he was supposed to react. If the canary incident taught him anything, it was the past was merely being replayed, so he was probably in no position to try and change the past.

A boom burst as he was knocked out of the tree from the shock wave. Shocked, he couldn't help but go to the source of the sound. It was weird, how it was able to stay consistent at a normal pitch. He ran towards the source, dodging obstacles by near misses as he kept running, hoping to reach his destination sooner than later. The sounds suddenly stopped and Droy's heart began racing. Flashbacks of Levy telling her experience on Tenrou, he could only tell she was somehow involved for the scene. Droy continued to run, his destination seeming unapproachable until he stopped in his tracks, panting madly.

It had become far too quiet. Moments ago, shrill sounds surged the island, now not even a cricket could be heard. The sound had probably startled the fauna of the island. He began to calm down, hoping for the best until he saw it. Karma demon iron god sword: the move Gajeel constantly talked about, to Levy really. At first sight, he didn't know what it was, but he raced back, finding himself in the vicinity of the site. He took another step as he fell from exhaustion, and saw a defeated Gajeel, who undoubtedly defeated the Grimoire Heart mages.

Not a moment later, Levy along with Erza and Juvia appeared. Levy was slightly less beaten up than Gajeel, but she was bruised and battered to say in the least. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Levy lifted Gajeel with her bare arms, cradling his face and asking questions while inspecting his body for injuries on vital spots. Gajeel passed out in her embrace, falling straight to her chest, which infuriated Droy, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt looking at the situation. Levy was holding back tears of relief as she carried him away from the site, Erza firing the red flare signalling the standby of the examination.

Seeing Levy drag Gajeel as if her life depended on it made Droy feel unsure of himself. 14 years ago, when Jet and Droy first met Levy, they both asked her out, getting rejected in a span of mere seconds. But the two of them made a pact. One day Levy will choose someone who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. And it could be one of them. They promised, that no matter the outcome, no matter who Levy decides to choose, their bond will not severe. That was one of the reasons for the development of their rivalry. But...

They failed to take into account, that whatever chances they had of Levy choosing between the two of them, were nothing in front of the chances Levy could choose anyone from the world. Droy knew this yet he chased after her, deciding to be optimistic, for Jet's sake and his own. However, he promised himself that he would respect the choice Levy made- whether it was him, whether it was Jet, whether it was the cute guy who worked at the bookstore, whether it was... him. Was the way he reacted on the train the other night, really the best way he could've reacted? Did he even act reasonably? All this time he was thinking that Gajeel was just a creep obsessed with Levy and that she was in a relationship with him as an obligation. Why on earth did he think that?

She snapped at Droy because she knew what he was implying. Droy looked only at his past, turning a blind eye to the development he's made in himself. A distant memory came back to him, from when their team and Gajeel and Levy went back in time, 9 years back. He and Droy plotted for Levy to see the monster Gajeel really was, not taking into account how he would react. In their defence, he wasn't supposed to come, but the way he broke down on seeing his past self brutally attack his team, Levy specifically, Droy questioned his actions. After the incident, he went looking for the book, wanting to burn it for a reason he couldn't quite place but in vain. Before Droy knew it, he started crying. He flew away, looking around. He wanted to see Jet.

* * *

Jet had started predicting where all he would be transported, the view of the graveyards, not exactly a surprise. But a wave of magic hit him like a wall, sending him flying a few metres away. When he opened his eyes, the surroundings started to change themselves without him blinking his eyes. It looked as if he were on acid, which he had never been, but he felt like he was in a simulation. Something was wrong. Events started to mix up and he started to reach places he shouldn't be in. Time went haywire. Coming to stop when he finally when he found himself in a street of Magnolia.

It was the same night when Gajeel and Levy and the two of them had gone back in time, seeing a younger Gajeel mercilessly attacking Levy. Instead of focusing on what was in front of him, he looked back at where Gajeel and Levy were. He was trembling like anything, his breathing shallow and inconsistent, his hands covering his ears while Levy's one hand covered his eyes for him. The other was holding him in place as she hugged him from behind. Jet's heart started to ache. He took a step back as Levy cast her teleportation runes, sending him, Gajeel and Levy to somewhere under a sakura tree.

He was a few metres away but could see everything. Jet initially thought that Gajeel did so to keep himself from turning back into a monster as if he was some etherious created by Zeref. But as Levy's hands released themselves, causing Gajeel to open his eyes and see different surroundings, Jet saw his eyes completely red and puffy. He couldn't believe what he saw. Gajeel was crying. This was the pain Levy talked about. In the instant she hugged him, Jet saw Levy's eyes and the way she looked at Gajeel. He knew then and there.

He had lost to the dragon slayer.

* * *

Sorry, it took so long.


	15. Truth

"Rosen... You've been lying to us."

Rosen's eyes widened in shock as his body started to shake, though in his defence, whenever Levy gave a cold stare to Gajeel, he would shit himself to a level even Erza couldn't achieve. It was 3 AM and the investigation regarding Jet and Droy was still getting carried on. Levy worked her ass off, flailing around to look for clues until she heard Rosen's story. Against her better judgement, she had investigated thoroughly and come up with every possible theory, selecting the most probable one. After dedicated hours of research, she had come to a conclusion.

"You lied to us, without even realising that you were lying." Gajeel gulped audibly at seeing Levy interrogate Rosen. She had shared her theory with him and while he couldn't believe it himself, it was he who encouraged her to follow through with this interrogation. He had taken the courtesy to force everyone to get out of the guild except the master, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, the three exceeds, and Fried for some reason. "I still found it hard to believe you. And every time I see your face, all I want to do is slash it away from my eyesight." Levy didn't want to mean it, but perhaps Gajeel had started rubbing off on her. "But I feel like I should cut you some slack," Levy said as she saw the tension in his shoulders remain, making her feel somewhat proud on knowing she can be someone's worst nightmare. "I did some investigation on your story..." Lucy gasped at hearing what Levy said. She was not going easy on the search for Jet and Droy. "You wanna what I came to?"

"You did have a friend named Sorrel. You were the best of friends since childhood. That part of your story is true. The town you grew up in, say they did know some kid in his early twenties. Light green coloured hair, red spectacles, lean figure. His magic? Memory alteration." Rosen gasped as his eyes widened in shock. What did she mean by that? Gajeel looked around the room from where he was leaning on the bar. He was silently observing everyone's reaction. It was just as he had expected them to. "You were wrong about the magic Sorrel possessed." Sorrel's entire body was going tense.

"Kat was also your best friend. But she was getting stalked by Sorrel. Any normal human wouldn't tell their best friend about their day if they were a stalker. They would if they were a stalk-ee. And here I am not talking about Sorrel." Rosen's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what Levy was saying. But somewhere in the back of his head, something was pulling him in, as if to say, something was trying to force its way into his brain. Without his realisation, Levy had walked behind Sorrel. "Kat told you that Sorrel was stalking her, didn't she?" Levy said as she heard Rosen inhale sharply. "You met Kat about two years back, you said?" Rosen nodded as Levy stepped beside him.

"But you confronted Sorrel who denied these claims, and then you didn't know what to do, didn't you? After all, two of your best friends were in a fight, both parties denying the claims made by the other party. You wouldn't know what was going on." This time she was answered in silence, but she continued, knowing she was correct. His silence did not imply his denial. "You thought the only way to settle this was to get both of them to sit down face to face, and the truth will spill itself." Gajeel saw from a distance that Rosen's shaking had seized, but he was looking down in shame as tears rolled down his face silently, his eyes completely empty. He didn't know if Levy should continue with her persona. He decided to remain silent, focusing on her story.

"But the same night, Kat got killed, and Sorrel went on a killing spree. This was what you said. This led you to believe that Kat's story was true, considering that Sorrel cut all ties with you. Am I wrong?" Levy's tone grew ominous and Gajeel saw her fists balling to her sides. Lucy was stepping in to stop Levy, but he stopped her, telling her to wait. "All I can say, what a load of bullshit." Rosen's eyes had gone empty, he had stopped reacting to her words. "Kat was never real." Rosen's eyes widened as he looked in Levy's direction, his mouth agape, unable to believe her theory. "Everyone in your town knew Sorrel, yet not one of them knew Kat. This is where I lay my hypothesis." Rosen took in a deep breath, his throat drying and constricting itself.

"You met Kat about two years ago, and you were pretty well known in your town. That should mean people who knew you should've also known her. But there wasn't a single person who knew Kat. That means, someone pretended to be Kat to be able to get into your life, and then disappeared, without leaving a trace. Someone who probably knew transformation magic." The tension had grown thicker. "I mentioned before that your town knew Sorrel well, right? But you haven't paid attention to grammar." Levy said, almost popping a vein on Rosen's forehead after the remark Levy made, but he resisted. "Your town _knew_ Sorrel. Do you know what this means? It means Sorrel is dead."

Rosen's eyes widened after hearing Levy. He looked back at where Levy was standing, her arms crossed, her eyes hidden in the darkness that surrounded the guild. "We did some investigation. Sorrel was in an accident. An accident where he died from magic deficiency. His magic was stolen." Rosen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Levy walked closer to him, and he finally got a good look of her eyes. There was no hate, there was no anger, there was no pity. Just empathy from her sad eyes. "Kat died in your version. Therefore... Kat was probably involved in Sorrel's murder."

Rosen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tears started to roll down his eyes and he was unaware of the murmuring in the guild. Sorrel... Sorrel was dead? Rosen clutched his muscular chest at hearing Levy. For all he knew, she could be lying to him. What did him in was her empathetic expression during the interrogation, knowing she spoke the truth. But Rosen could only feel shame. He had taken the word of an imposter of a woman over his one true friend's. Sorrel had never lied to him once. Knowing what had been going on behind his back made him feel such a level of shame that couldn't possibly be achieved. Suddenly a throbbing in his head pulled his attention.

It was mild at first but the pain was growing exponentially. He held his head in his hands as the pain grew until it started becoming piercing. He yelled from the pain as everyone suddenly caught eyes as to what was happening to him. Everyone surrounded him as his screams of agony grew in pitch. Wendy started to cast a healing spell on him. The guild desperately looked for a way to stop it, but Gajeel stopped in his tracks as he saw Levy flipping madly through a pocketbook. She found a blank page as she wrote a rune. Handwritten from an ink pen. Gajeel was speechless as for the first time since he had met her, she showed a determination, diligence, and level-headedness on a level that made his heart flutter in his chest as everyone around him grew quite despite the weight of the situation.

Levy finished the rune with a full-stop as she ripped the paper and slammed it on Rosen's forehead. She slapped with such an intensity that a mark may have been left, but the paper started glowing as Rosen arched his back, making his eyes roll back in pain. The light subsided as Rosen lay peacefully on the floor, light hues of red light emitting from the paper. The guild looked at Levy in confusion as she sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her forehead, returning to her normal, chipper self. "His memory had been re-written. I thought of it when we came back from Sandgem." Levy said as the guild blankly stared at her.

Levy looked at Gajeel standing behind everyone as she breathed heavily when she noticed an unrecognisable expression on Gajeel's face. He had the same expression as that of a five-year-old, having seen something amazing. Levy giggled lightly at seeing him as Gajeel made his way towards Levy. She chuckled unintentionally when, he pushed Natsu out of the way, knocking him over on top of Lucy. His pace quickened, as did her heart. Her stomach had butterflies fluttering wildly as Gajeel caught her off-guard, bending down and claiming her lips with his. The whole guild gasped, making Levy blush wildly, but the delicacy with which he kissed her was turning her insides and she couldn't help but give in to the kiss whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. Gajeel's hand rested behind her head as he parted, leaving the duo breathless. Levy stared at him in a wonderful gaze as he slowly asked, "When did you become so fucking badass?"

Levy couldn't mutter a reply as she gazed at him breathlessly. Damn his eyes were beautiful. She was feeling something she had never felt before, something that made her want to spend the rest of her life with the man wrapped in his arms. The man who could make her heart beat so fast it was almost concerning. She leaned in closer for one last peck. Gajeel's eyes widened as she parted, surprised she had mustered up the courage to kiss him in public. His arms were around her waist as she smiled smugly, causing him to chuckle when their bubble was brutally popped when all the girls plus Master and Happy present in the guildhall squealed at seeing the duo basically french kiss. Natsu and Gray were standing behind, staring daggers at Gajeel, jealous that he had managed to get a girlfriend before either of them. Gajeel could only proceed to show off as he lifted her, put her on his shoulders to get out of the crowd that surrounded them.

Lucy suddenly noticed the light on the paper dissipating completely as the text from the sheet disappeared. Lucy pointed it out as she leaned in to check his condition when Rosen's eyes suddenly flew open, causing Lucy to squeak in surprise. Rosen got up as he looked at Levy, Gajeel right behind her. Rosen's fear was catching up to him as he made eye contact with Gajeel and mustered up to say, "You were in Phantom Lord, weren't you..."

* * *

Hello everyone! Mira here to fill in the blanks to everything my favourite people didn't understand. First thing's first! Kat was fake. Kat killed Sorrel as she faked her death and manipulated Rosen's and everyone's memory. But the real question, is Kat even real? I mean, she turned out to be a real bitch for just killing Sorrel and running away. The night she attempted to run away, she tried to kill Rosen but failed, changing his memory for good at the last minute before she could escape.

But there is something else which is more important. Levy left this out but Rosen and Sorrel's parents were once a part of the _ guild.

...

...

...

I wonder what is Jose up to.


End file.
